


You know the way that I hide

by mrKey



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Nygma still at Arkham, no Lee Tompkins, no Penguin the Mayor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrKey/pseuds/mrKey
Summary: (вариант развития событий приблизительно между 2 и 3 сезоном, нет Ли, нет Нигмы, нет политической карьеры Освальда, есть Джим в GCPD и Король Готэма)





	1. I

Вечер был беспокойный и промозглый, как половина осенних вечеров этом городе. Заявиться прямо на порог квартиры Гордона позволила врожденная самоуверенность Освальда. И некая призрачная убежденность в необходимости этого поступка. Впрочем, он не пытался отрицать того, что ему было немного одиноко, а лицо полицейского обычно приятно радовало отсутствием традиционных эмоций в лицах, которые видел Освальд.  
Проигнорировав дверной звонок, он трижды постучал и скрестил руки на груди.  
Дверь открылась не сразу. Джим приоткрыл дверь примерно на десять дюймов и прислонился виском к краю, тоскливо смотря на посетителя.  
\- Можно? - нетерпеливо спросил Освальд, делая микрошажок вперёд.  
\- Зачем? - Гордон нахмурился.  
\- Ты ведь просил помочь. - Кобблпот продемонстрировал зажатый в руке пухлый коричневый конверт.  
Взгляд Джима метнулся к конверту и быстро к лицу Освальда. Полицейский сузил глаза.  
\- Если ты опять.... - начал он, повышая голос с каждой гласной буквой.  
\- Нет. Я был хорошим. - Освальд скупо улыбнулся. - Ты ясно дал понять, как дела делать не стоит, если ты просишь о помощи.  
\- Я и в первый раз это давал понять, но ты проигнорировал. - сварливо заметил Джим, но отступил, позволяя Освальду проскользнуть в жилище.  
Кобблпот торопливо осмотрелся, пытаясь понять, специфический ли это дизайн или просто Гордон так и не распаковал все свои вещи. Жилище было, вроде бы, унавожено бытом, но создавалось ощущение временности пребывания. Казалось, где-то рядом у Джима были спрятаны коробки и чемоданы с вещами. Помещение начиналось с чего-то среднего между кухней и столовой, а дальше, через большую арку, сразу оказывалась спальня или гостиная. Или вовсе рабочее место — судя по стопкам бумаг, на столе, часть которого виднелась от входной двери. Джим несколько равнодушно захлопнул дверь и прошёл вперёд, в сторону спальни-гостиной, освобождая пару стульев и стол от своих вещей. Освальд неуверенно направился за ним и дождался, когда Гордон уберёт бумаги с половины стола, положив на свободное место конверт, отступил назад.  
\- Уже уходишь? - прищурился Гордон, тяжело опускаясь на один из стульев и кивая на второй. - Присядь. Переведи дух.  
Предложение было сомнительным. И ровно настолько же странным. Встречи на улице или в участке проходили традиционно в состязании, насколько быстро Гордон сможет отвязаться от навязчивого Кобблпота и насколько последний сумеет прицепиться и не отпускать. Редкие встречи в заведении Освальда, не смотря на его искреннее радушие, доставляли Джиму ощутимую неловкость и неудобство. Хотя, было заметно, что ему тяжело заткнуть своё воспитание и такт, которые заставляли его вести себя максимально учтиво в его положении при его отношении.  
Сейчас всё было иначе. Освальд перенёс вес с одной ноги на другую и воспользовался предложением, присаживаясь на стул. Ненавязчивым движением он смахнул со своих брюк невидимую соринку и поставил трость перед собой.  
Джеймс вытряхнул бумаги на стол и принялся рассматривать каждую по отдельности. Просмотрев приблизительно треть пачки он сложил их в ровную стопку и отодвинул, вновь откидываясь на спинку и пристально посмотрел на гостя.  
\- Знаешь, что я до сих пор не могу понять? - начал он и вздохнул.  
Повисла пауза.  
\- Хм? - Освальд издал неопределённый вопросительный звук.  
\- Тебя. - коротко сказал Джим и сцепил руки в замок. - Я тебя вижу насквозь и, даже, знаю. Ты изворотливый и меркантильный. Не в обиду тебе, пойми. В этом мире у каждого свой путь и призвание. И, сказать по правде, ни в каком другом образе я тебя не вижу.  
Он снова замолчал, продолжая как-то чересчур внимательно изучать лицо Кобблпота.  
\- Я не обижаюсь. - подтолкнул его к продолжению Освальд.  
Разговор начинал принимать некий вектор необычности и интересовал продолжением. Для начала, Гордон вел себя на удивление прилежно, но дело могло быть в том, что они одни, совершенно. И доказывать кому-либо характер их отношений не было нужды, на Джеймса ничто не давило. Ничто не заставляло его бороться со своими внутренними предубеждениями и убеждениями.  
\- Не понимаю, зачем ты делаешь это. - Джим кивнул на стол с документами. - Не считая некоторых... моментов, ты не получаешь от меня толковой помощи и пользы. Но продолжаешь с готовностью отзываться на мои просьбы. Чёрт, да мне в моём участке мои же коллеги в подавляющем большинстве и одной сотой не сделают из того, что делаешь ты. Какого чёрта?  
\- Кажется, я уже говорил.  
\- Да-да. «Услуга». Особые «услуги». «Большие одолжения».  
Освальд криво усмехнулся — ну, что ж, Гордон, хотя бы не страдает провалами в памяти.  
\- Опять хочешь начать петь мне про «дружбу»? - поморщился Джим.  
\- Джим Гордон, ты очень сложный человек. - вздохнул Кобблпот и посмотрел на жалюзи на окне. - Если я дам тебе небольшой совет, ты готов к нему прислушаться?  
Выражение лица полицейского отражало заинтересованность со львиной долей сомнения. Он начал барабанить пальцами по коричневому конверту.  
\- Я жду продолжения. - не выдержал Гордон.  
\- Скажи, сколько людей в твоём окружении готовы принять тебя целиком, такого, какой ты есть. Можешь не говорить вслух, но ответь честно хотя бы себе. На скольких ты можешь безоговорочно рассчитывать? - Пингвин вытянул вперёд правую ногу и откинулся на спинку стула.  
Легкое изменение в лице Гордона позабавило его. Пусть Джим немного научился, за время общения с ним, противостоять манипуляциям, всё же, Освальд чувствовал кое-какие оставшиеся рычаги. И вполне мог до них дотянуться.  
\- К чему это ты?  
\- Я хотел бы посоветовать тебе брать пока дают, - спокойно сказал Освальд.  
\- Почему у меня ощущение от этой фразы, как от заключения сделки с Дьяволом.  
Кобблпот звонко рассмеялся.  
\- Не загибай. Я не настолько плох. И я не хочу, чтоб ты забывал, что наши цели нередко пересекаются. Мы ведь оба хотим для этого города лучшей участи.  
\- Даже не начинай, - процедил сквозь зубы Гордон и сжал кулак.  
\- Относись проще. Не беги впереди паровоза. Я ведь до сих пор не просил невыполнимого, так? - спокойно сказал Освальд. - К тому же. Я ведь не совсем чужой тебе человек, со мной можно договориться, хоть ты любишь убеждать себя в обратном, да?  
\- «Не совсем чужой»...? - набрал в грудь воздуха Джеймс, но Пингвин выставил перед собой руку, прерывая его тираду.  
\- Хорошо, если тебя настолько не устраивает оборот речи, давай остановимся на том, что со мной можно договориться.  
\- Хотелось бы тебе верить, - звучало так, будто бы Гордон не только не хотел, но и не планировал когда-либо верить Освальду. - Только вот в голове сразу всплывает Заз. Или ещё кто из твоих подручных.  
\- Джим Гордон, - Кобблопта веселило, как Джим каждый раз будто бы прислушивается сильнее, когда он называет его полным именем. - Я никогда не посылал к тебе своих подручных на разборки. Откуда такое отношение?  
Джеймс с трудом сдержался от мгновенно появившегося на языке "Потому что это ты". Ему вдруг вспомнилось, какой длинный путь прошёл Освальд от их первой встречи до нынешнего момента. Гордону не хотелось признавать, что иногда он неплохо понимает, что именно движет Пингвином, но где-то, глубоко в душе, он это чувствовал. Он упорно и яростно гнал от себя воспоминания о всех тех разах, когда Освальд выворачивал перед ним душу. Он не хотел думать, почему так выходило, он знал, что он дойдёт до непростых выводов. И он не так давно перестал видеть во сне лицо, перекошенное безысходной болью и яростью, со злыми слезами и голос "Он убил мою мать, Джим". В тот вечер, Гордон впервые в жизни испытал жгучее желание помочь, даже, каким-либо образом утешить. Но за его спиной стоял Галаван и обстоятельства просто не позволили ему что-либо сделать.  
А голос где-то в подсознании говорил "Освальда обстоятельства не волновали. А ты трус, Гордон?"  
\- Я так понимаю, мы пока оставим разбор твоего недопонимания моих мотивов? - голос Кобблпота мягко вывел Джима из его размышлений.  
Тот отрешённо кивнул, буравя конверт на столе взглядом.  
\- Я найду дверь, - усмехнулся Освальд, ловко поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Освальд. С каких пор Король Готэма разносит заказы на дом? - вопрос Гордона нагнал Кобблпота, когда он практически вышел из квартиры.  
Пингвин лишь улыбнулся напоследок и закрыл дверь.  
Гордон потёр глаза и решил, что подумает обо всем завтра, часы уже давно намекали ему на отдых. Во сне он опять видел знакомые глаза, и, на этот раз дрожащие губы. Он ничего не говорил, только смотрел своим раненным взглядом, как будто Гордон был охотником, а Он - подстреленным оленем. 

***  
\- Джимбо, отличные новости! - одновременно бодрый и ленивый голос напарника отвлек Гордона от сумбурных мыслей.  
\- Хм? - он поднял на него глаза.  
\- Вот это! - Харви хлопнул коричневым конвертом по столу Джима. - Даже не хочу думать, что именно тебе пришлось за это сделать Пингвину, но оно того стоило! Ради такой информации, я бы и сам, скорее всего, что-нибудь ему сделал.  
Последнее предложение Буллок сказал с какой-то пошлой интонацией, заставив лицо Гордона вытянуться.  
\- Ничего... Ничего такого. Что?! - неровно сказал Джим, ерзая на стуле.  
\- Эй, да я же шучу, - подмигнул Харви. - Я просто к тому, что здесь компромата столько, что хватит на полтора пожизненных.  
\- Если этот засранец не успеет дать на лапу нужным людям,- угрюмо отозвался Гордон. - Или приплатит кому-то в самой тюрьме...  
\- Ой, боже. - Буллок протянул руку и потрогал его лоб. - Нет, температуры нет... А это значит, что мой мальчик вырос! Мой мальчик вырос и начинает понимать этот город.  
\- Да иди ты, - отмахнулся тот, но всё же изобразил улыбку.  
\- Передай Пингвину мою благодарность при следующей встрече. Не очень выразительно, конечно, так, знаешь, походя, будто бы я и без его помощи справился, но всё же. А то ведь загордится...  
Гордон опять погрузился в свои мысли под болтовню партнёра. "Следующей встрече"? Это вдруг прозвучало очень неестественно. Джим каждый раз планировал, что это будет последний раз. Последняя просьба, последнее одолжение. Последняя встреча. Это уже вошло в привычку, но даже тот факт, что он не редко бросался в лицо Пингвину фразами в духе "больше такого не повторится" и "я никогда тебя ни о чем не попрошу", он упорно возвращался. А Освальд терпеливо слушал и кивал. Освальд и правда обладал поразительным терпением и, видимо, неплохим пониманием натуры Гордона. Но подобные мысли тоже стоит запрятать куда подальше, туда же, где теперь находятся злые слёзы на лице Кобблпота и раненный взгляд. И не слишком правдивые, но почему-то теплые "Друзья делают друг другу одолжения, не потому что должны, а потому что хотят." Сколько в этом всём было искренности? Джим ставил на меньше половины. И всё равно, это как-то откликалось в его душе, пусть и только теперь. 

***  
\- Но он же чёртов серийный убийца! - Гордон практически ревел.  
Харви Дент, до сих пор, напряжено сидящий за своим столом, вскочил и хлопнул по столешнице двумя ладонями.  
\- ТЫ СЧИТАЕШЬ, Я ЭТОГО НЕ ПОНИМАЮ?! - в том ему заорал он и торопливо взял себя в руки, поправив галстук скорее по привычке, чем из необходимости.  
\- Эээм. Парни, полегче, - негромко вклинился Буллок, покосившись на закрытую дверь.  
\- Мы имеем то, что имеем,- через силу произнёс Дент, снова усаживаясь на свои стул и сцепляя руки в замок перед собой.  
\- Ты хотел сказать, мы имеем то, что нас имеют, - огрызнулся Гордон.  
Адвокат сузил глаза.  
\- Держи себя в руках, Джеймс,- осадил его он. -Буллок, почему он закатывает мне истерики?  
\- А? Что? - Харви поздно отреагировал на своё имя. - Да как-то вот....  
\- Ясно, - Дент кивнул и после глубокого вздоха продолжил. - Джим, я повторюсь, мы столкнулись с этой ситуацией и должны с этим справиться. Нам нужен кто-то из его пособников. Они там были, сам помнишь. Двое или трое. Я вам этого не говорил, но на них придётся надавить. Да не просто надавить, их придётся раздавить, раскатать, как асфальтовым катком. Я, безусловно, метафорически. Нам нужны ещё прецеденты.  
\- То есть жертв недостаточно? - мрачно уточнил Гордон. - Недостаточно измученных родителей? Недостаточно израненных детей? Харви, некоторым их них он ампутировал ноги.  
Дент нервно потёр глаза и сложил ладони вместе перед своим лицом.  
\- Гордон, я всё это понимаю. И да, это ужасно и разрывает мне сердце. Но мы имеем то, что имеем. И мы должны правильно разыграть карты и придержать козыри до конца. Мы должны разбить и уничтожить эту пародию на человеческое существо. И вы должны мне помочь. Так же, как я должен помочь вам, ребята. Мы должны работать вместе, только там у нас получится понемногу вплетать справедливость в структуру Готэма. Видит Бог, пока им незримо управляет кто-то вроде этого маньяка. Или сменщика Дона Фалконе.... - Харви Дент презрительно усмехнулся. - Ты ведь понимаешь о чём я, Гордон? Ты ведь поможешь мне?  
Джим кивнул, но уже зацепился разумом за сослагательное упоминание Пингвина. Да ещё и с таким неуважением. А ведь если бы не Пингвин, у Дента просто не было бы материалов для обвинения. Справившись с внутренним возмущением, Гордон потащил Буллока за рукав из кабинета адвоката. Почему его вообще заботит, в каком тоне отзываются об Освальде люди?

 

\- Джимбо, ты ведь понимаешь суть проблемы? - Харви с удовольствием жевал горячий хотдог и сыпал крошки на сиденье и торпедо.  
\- Прожуй, пожалуйста, а потом повтори, - Джим улыбнулся.  
\- Да всё ты понял, что я сказал, - Буллок облизал кетчуп с губ и экспрессивно взмахнул хотдогом. -Проблема в том, что эта скотина куда-то умудрился спрятать своих подручных. А может и вовсе убил их. Что было бы ему выгодно.  
\- Нет-нет. До меня доходили слухи, что один из парней периодически трётся рядом с этой дырой. - Гордон скривился и кивнул на одно из самых гадких питейных заведений, что ему довелось увидеть в этом городе.  
\- Вот поэтому мы сидим и ждём. Чёрт знает чего, - кивнул Харви и взял в руку второй хотдог. -Ты точно не хочешь? Они прекрасны!  
Гордон покачал головой и вернулся к созерцанию входа в заведение. Он даже со своего места отлично видел, как пушеры продают наркоту, не особенно пытаясь скрыть свои действия. Но сейчас это его совершенно не трогало, и уже это было несколько тревожно. Было глупо винить в этом безразличии кого-либо. Или чьё-то влияние. Ведь Гордон отдавал отчёт своим действиям, он понимал, что сейчас приоритет не в жалких дилерах.  
Стоило интересовавшей их фигуре замаячить на выходе из бара, как Гордон пихнул задремавшего Буллока. Но не успели они сделать и пары шагов, как из ниоткуда появился большой чёрный джип, в который подозреваемый впрыгнул почти с разбегу и машина умчалась вниз по улице. Это не было так уж неожиданно, но это было достаточно броско. Это привлекало внимание, не только Гордона и Харви, но и местного отребья. Но раз тварь, которую они пытались прижать к ногтю перешла к таким серьёзным методам защиты, значит они на правильном пути.  
Но, оказалось, правильный путь был слишком долгим. Харви и Джим пытались перехватить пособника ещё трижды и одни раз, даже сумели проследить за машиной. Но Буллок сумел отговорить от поспешных действий своего напарника.  
\- Джимми-Джимми. Послушай меня. Я понимаю, у тебя уже везде зудит из-за этой скотины и последние новости от Дента, о том, что его отпустили под домашний арест.  
\- ДОМАШНИЙ АРЕСТ, МАТЬ ЕГО, КАК ЭТО ВООБЩЕ... - завёлся Гордон.  
\- Тшшш,- успокаивающе протянул Харви. - Я хочу, чтоб мы сделали всё гладко. И ровно. Давай, не будем ставить себе палки в колёса и связывать руки Денту. Давай попросим помощи?  
Буллок выразительно на него посмотрел. Помощи. Ну, да, верно. Гордон изобразил на лице глубокое недовольство сложившейся ситуацией. Но, на самом деле, он давно порывался позвонить или сходить к Пингвину. Прошло пол месяца с тех пор, как он принёс ему документы домой и они больше не встречались. Даже случайно. Хотя, это было неудивительно, до Джима доходили слухи, что дел сейчас у Освальда масса и, к его же удивлению, не столько незаконных, сколько уныло-бумажных. Впрочем, это не означало их законность...  
\- Я тебя услышал. - тоскливо кивнул Джим.  
\- Ты мой молодец, горжусь тобой. - Харви потрепал его по голове. - Поехали?  
\- Что, прямо сейчас?! - оторопел Джеймс.  
Буллок широко улыбнулся.  
\- Ты серьёзно? - обречённо уточнил Гордон.  
\- Абсолютно.  
Джим повернул ключ зажигания.

***  
До зала, где восседал Его Величество, их допустили не сразу. Их трижды проверили, но пистолеты разрешили оставить. Освальд сидел спиной к камину за вытянутым столом и о чём-то тихо переговаривался с Виктором Зазом, находившимся по правую руку от него. Как только Харви и Джим появились в помещении, цепкий взгляд Виктора мгновенно обратился в их сторону, а по губам скользнула знакомая жуткая ухмылка.  
\- Джим Гордон, - громко произнёс Заз, но Кобблпот положил руку на его плечо и Виктор повернулся к боссу.  
Освальд продолжил что-то негромко говорить, не смотря на посетителей. А Гордон отметил, что руку он с плеча Виктора не убрал, пока не договорил. Заз медленно кивнул и, шумно отодвинув стул, выпрямился.  
Пингвин со скучающим видом скользнул по Джиму и Харви взглядом и подпёр подбородок рукой, в другую беря бокал с вином.  
\- Виктор, уведи всех, - устало сказал Кобблпот в спину удаляющему киллеру.  
Заз молча указал двум охранникам около дверей на выход и вышел следом за ними, мягко прикрыв двери за собой.  
\- Прошу, устраивайтесь как дома. - Освальд сделал глоток из бокала и махнул в сторону высокого столика, на котором громоздились хрустальные емкости с крепким алкоголем.  
Харви не преминул воспользоваться предложением и плеснул себе скотча, разваливаясь за столом в трёх стульях от Пингвина.  
\- Не хочу показаться не радушным, но зачем пожаловали, господа?  
\- Я пришёл сдать тебе Гордона в рабство, - выдал Буллок.  
Освальд вскинул брови и удивлённо уставился на Харви.  
\- Заткнись, Харв! - раздраженно фыркнул Гордон.  
Пингвин посмотрел на Джима с лёгким интересом и усмехнулся.  
\- Опять что-то нужно, да? - Освальд сделал ещё один крупный глоток и осушил бокал. - Мистер Буллок, вот Вы уважаете своего напарника, да?  
\- Конечно, - с готовностью подтвердил Харви.  
\- И, что-то говорит мне, что много для него делаете и многим жертвуете, да?  
\- Бывает, бывает, - осторожно согласился Буллок.  
Джим непонимающе наблюдал за этим разговором.  
\- А Вы не чувствуете иногда себя, как обеспеченный кавалер в возрасте рядом с юной прекрасной особой? Когда по какой-то причине, ты просто не можешь сказать нет, глядя в эти голубые глаза? А в итоге ты остаёшься ни с чем.  
\- Ээээм. - Харви выглядел так, будто серьёзно что-то обдумывал. - Сравнить Гордона с молодой девкой это, конечно, круто, Пингвин. Но, кажется, я улавливаю о чём ты толкуешь.  
Освальд пожал плечами.  
\- ...Какого чёрта здесь происходит? - Джиму совсем не улыбалось, чтоб эти двое нашли точки соприкосновения. Особенно благодаря такой метафоре.  
\- Да ладно, Джимбо. Всё нормально, - Харви похлопал по стулу справа от себя, ближе к Освальду.  
Гордон остался стоять у дальнего противоположного конца стола и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- К делу, господа? - Освальд положил руки на подлокотники.  
\- Нужно твоё вмешательство. Нам нужно расколоть одного типа. - сказал Джеймс.  
\- Так,- Пингвин слегка поднял подбородок, пристально смотря на Джима. -Как ты себе это представляешь, с теми условиями, которые ты мне ставишь? Люди не колются под увещеваниями, ты в курсе?  
\- Да. В курсе. И мне нужно, чтоб ты расколол его на куски и заставил петь соловьём. Нам это нужно. Сильно.  
\- Ого, какие обороты принимает дело. - приятно удивился Освальд и обратился к Буллоку. - Это твоих рук дело? Ты надоумил этот праведный гнев в человечьем обличии на такие решения?  
Харви покачал головой и осушил свой стакан, моментально поднимаясь, чтоб налить ещё. Тем временем Гордон прошёл мимо него и сел по левую руку от Кобблпота.  
\- Но нужно сделать это быстро. Маньяк, на которого ты накопал доказательств, готовится соваться с крючка, а у Дента связаны руки. Нам срочно нужен хоть один его пособник, который сдаст его с потрохами. Срочно.  
\- Маньяк? Ах, это тот безумец-ампутатор? - уточнил Освальд. - Нда. Я так понимаю, у него за плечами достаточно связей и денег, чтоб смастерить себе путь из под заключения. Я подозревал, что так может обернуться.  
Кобблпот задумался и потёр переносицу.  
\- И ты хочешь, чтоб я расколол его своими методами? - продолжил он. - Ты ведь понимаешь, что это значит. Он ведь человек и всё такое...  
\- Да. Да. Понимаю,- чётко произнёс Джим.  
Освальд скользил по нему непривычным взглядом, будто пытался что-то разглядеть, но никак не мог найти что именно.  
\- Хорошо. - наконец, согласился Пингвин. - Мне нужны данные, как его зовут. И, хотя бы одно место, где его видели больше одного раза.  
Джим протянул ему сложенный листок.  
\- Это нужно сделать в ближайшее время, суд...  
\- Я понял. - отрезал Освальд. - Я вас понял. Чем быстрее вы уйдёте, тем быстрее я примусь за дело. Гордон, забери своего напарника, иначе он к двадцатилетнему скотчу прикончит ещё и французский коньяк, который ему в отцы годится!  
Джеймс улыбнулся прежде, чем успел себя остановить и вызвал немного удивленную ответную улыбку у Освальда. Торопясь покинуть зал, Джим взял Харви под руку и потянул к дверям.  
\- ...Ты хочешь послать за ним Заза? - вдруг спросил Гордон, останавливаясь около двери.  
\- А что, считаешь, что это было бы слишком жестоко? - безразлично отозвался Пингвин.  
\- Нет. Нет. Думаю, в этой ситуации, я бы и сам послал за ним Виктора, - произнёс Джим и открыл двери, сталкиваясь лицом к лицу с упомянутым киллером.  
\- Пока, Джим Гордон, - Виктор оскалился, смотря на него сверху вниз и направился в комнату, маня за собой охрану.

 

Харви Дент пришёл в участок с благодарностью и хорошими новостями. Всё было в порядке, злодея со дня на день должны были отправить прямиком в тюрьму. В это было очень сложно поверить, но сияющий вид Харви, пока он рассыпался в благодарностях и жал руки поочерёдно Гордону и Буллоку, немного успокаивал.  
\- Знал бы он, кого стоило отблагодарить на самом деле, - негромко заметил Буллок, наблюдая как Дент идёт к выходу из участка. -Кстати, об этом.  
\- Хм? - Гордон повернулся к нему.  
\- Что захотел твой клювастый приятель?  
\- Ничего.  
-То есть как?  
\- Серьёзно, я спрашивал. Конкретно за это он не хотел ничего.  
\- Да ну. Быть не может. - с сомнением отозвался Харви и вернулся за свой стол.  
\- Он объяснил почему?  
\- Нет, - торопливо сказал Гордон и начал перекладывать бумаги на своём рабочем месте.  
Почему-то он не хотел рассказывать Харви о разговоре с Освальдом. Хотя в нём не было ничего особенного, просто Кобблпот поразительно логично обосновал свои действия. И искренне, насколько показалось Гордону, хотя он едва ли мог рассчитывать на искренность с его стороны. Освальд сказал, что некоторым вещам и людям просто нет места в Готэме. И он считал своим долгом оказать посильную помощь в поимке такого рода преступников.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что когда закончат с такими маньяками, то переключатся на тебя? - спокойно спросил Гордон.  
\- Плохо это или нет, но ты должен себе представлять, сколько в этом городе подобной пакости. - голос Освалда в трубке снова звучал устало. - Можно прикинуть, что это случится не скоро.  
\- Я бы не был так уверен.  
\- Ну, если вдруг к моему дому решат прислать вооруженный отряд полицейских для штурма, я надеюсь ты предупредишь меня об этом, чтоб я мог встретить их не в халате и домашних тапочках? - насмешливо сказал Кобблпот.  
Джим вдруг живо себе представил главу преступного мира Готэма в домашнем наряде с газетой под мышкой, который открывает дверь вооруженной до зубов полиции и улыбнулся. Забыв себя вовремя одёрнуть. Хотя, мысли об Освальде всё чаще вызывали какой-то смутный отклик где-то внутри. И всё чаще отклик был положительным. Он даже начинал немного скучать, потому что раньше Освальд с завидной регулярностью умудрялся попадаться ему на глаза. Иногда, несколько раз в неделю. Теперь же их встречи оказывались инициированы в основном Гордоном. И каждый раз Кобблпот был занят и утомлён.  
Джеймс одёргивал себя за капризность, но он начинал тосковать по тому времени, когда Освальд смотрел ему в рот и всеми силами пытался привлечь к себе внимание. Пытался стать вхожим в круг близкого общения Гордона, который включал в себя всего ничего.  
До какого же абсурда довёл себя Джим? Если его серьёзно посещают такие мысли.  
\- Это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать. - сказал Гордон.  
\- Благодарю, - судя по голосу, Освальд улыбнулся. -Извини, Джим, зовут неотложные дела.  
\- Да, не сомневаюсь. Спасибо, Освальд. - не понятно зачем сказал Гордон и торопливо повесил трубку.  
Это один из единичных случаев, когда он сам, без принуждения захотел отблагодарить Пингвина. Пусть и словом. Если не первый.  
Джим отложил телефон и отправился на кухню сделать кофе.

**  
\- ...Джеймс Гордон, Земля вызывает Джеймса Гордона!  
\- А? - Джим поднял взгляд от длинной формы для заполнения. Это было пятое или шестое дело, которое он за сегодня заполнял, ячейки плыли в глазах и хотелось передохнуть.  
\- Совсем с головой в работу ушел? - Харви стоял рядом с его столом и видимо давно пытался до него достучаться. - Не хочешь сделать перерыв. Обед мы уже пропустили, но можем совместить обед с ужином...  
\- Да, стоит перехватить что-то. Я не помню, завтракал я сегодня или нет. - согласился Гордон.  
\- Ты серьёзно? Чёрт, малыш, тебе давно пора жениться, кто-то должен следить за твоим рационом. - Буллок похлопал его по плечу.  
Джим с сомнением хмыкнул.

Буллок уже успел утащить половину картошки фри из тарелки Гордона, пока тот самозабвенно попивал светлое пиво.  
\- Эй! - возмутился Харви, когда Джим наконец шлёпнул его по руке с многозначительным взглядом. - Я старший, со мной нужно делиться!  
\- Ты старый и у тебя есть своя еда и своя картошка! Такая же!  
\- Но у тебя в тарелке вкуснее!  
Гордон рассмеялся. За время общения он прикипел к напарнику, сейчас ему и подумать было страшно, как повернулась бы его жизнь, если бы они не встретились и не узнали друг друга. Если бы Харви умудрился уговорить начальника полиции, чтоб с него сняли повешенного на шею новичка-Джима. Если бы они не прошли через всё то, через что прошли, где был бы сейчас Гордон? Он почему-то вспомнил давний разговор с Освальдом у себя дома, когда тот спросил его, кто в его окружении готов принять Джима таким, какой он есть. Харви Буллок был тем самым. Харви был неизменной в его жизни, он был постоянной, которая дарила спокойствие.  
А ещё Харви был в каком-то смысле примером. Буллок не был самым прилежным и честным полицейским. Его методы не всегда вписывались в закон. Но у него были принципы и убеждения, у него была внутренняя гармония с самим собой, у него были не самые хорошие черты, да. Но хорошее и плохое в Харви успешно функционировало бок о бок, рука об руку. Он принимал себя со всеми своими демонами и был хорошим человеком.  
Джим же до сих пор с трудом принимал наличие демонов у себя самого. Всё норовил их заткнуть и спрятать, а в итоге они вырывались, он срывался и творил что-то неожиданное и бесконтрольное. Харви мог быть жесток, когда того требовали обстоятельства, но он всегда контролировал свои действия. Гордон не имел такого навыка.  
Мысли сами собой вернулись к Освальду. Возможно, он понимал Гордона чуть больше, чем ему казалось. Иначе, как он навел Джима на подобные рассуждения?  
Прикончив свой поздний обед и пару пива, они расплатились и вышли в вечерний город. Не успели они дойти до участка, как в кармане Гордона зазвонил телефон.  
\- Да? - Джим мысленно отругал себя за то, что поспешил ответить.  
\- Гордон. - раздался на том конце знакомый голос. -Как твои дела?  
\- Звонишь затем, чтоб узнать о моих делах? - Джеймс замедлил шаг и махнул Харви, чтоб тот его не ждал и шёл в участок.  
\- Отчасти,. - уклончиво мурлыкнул в трубку Освальд. -Чем ты занят вечером?  
\- Работой, как всегда.  
\- Впрочем, как и я, - согласился Пингвин. - И всё же, я хотел бы поболтать с тобой и угостить выпивкой.  
\- Хмм. - Гордон напряженно пытался понять, что кроется под этой фразой. Но он уже был рад, что не выпалил торопливое "Давай!"  
\- Пропустим по стаканчику, - всё тем же уговаривающим мурлыкающим голосом продолжил Кобблпот. - Поговорим о важных вещах. Сделай мне одолжение.  
Он явно выделил последнее предложение.  
\- Я не уверен, что освобожусь раньше полуночи, - предупредил Гордон.  
\- Полночь - прекрасное время. К этому времени и у меня дел будет чуть меньше. Если хочешь, я могу прислать за тобой машину...  
\- Очень смешно. Нет уже, не хватало, чтоб твои "подчинённые" крутились около полицейского участка. Где ты хочешь выпить, я доберусь сам.  
\- Хорошо, заходи ко мне в клуб, только предупреди охрану на входе, что тебя пригласил я. "Пропустить по стаканчику", хорошо? Скажи им эту фразу.  
\- А что, иначе меня могут не пустить?  
\- Хотелось бы верить, что да. Но чёрт его знает, не просто так Заз почти записался в мои тени, - голос Освальда вдруг стал беспокойным. -До вечера, Джим Гордон.  
\- До вечера. - эхом отозвался Джеймс.  
Ему вовсе не стоило быть таким вдохновлённым от этого звонка и приглашения, но он уже ничего не мог поделать. 

 

***  
Освальд не соврал, даже после того, как Гордон произнёс нужную фразу, охрана подозрительно его изучила и связалась с кем-то по рации. И, только получив утвердительный ответ, пропустила. Зато разношёрстную толпу пропускали без особенного досмотра.  
На сцене бесновалась какая-то популярная группа, в которых Гордон совсем не разбирался. Один из молчаливых суровых работников охраны провел Джима через весь клуб и знакомый коридор, до кабинета, в котором скрывался Кобблпот. А когда-то давно Гордон оказывался здесь в куда менее приятной обстановке один на один с Фиш.  
Хотя на счёт обстановки можно было поспорить. Компанию Освальду опять составлял Заз, который опять оскалился при появлении Гордона.  
\- Привет, Джим Гордон. - громко сказал он.  
\- Здравствуй, Виктор. - Джим заставил себя не кривиться, но эта фраза далась с немалым трудом. -Освальд.  
Пингвин чуть наклонил голову и выразительно посмотрел на Виктора. Тот перестал улыбаться и, кивнув, оставил их одних.  
\- И ты ему доверяешь? - задался риторическим вопросом Гордон.  
\- А?  
\- Ему. Виктору. Это же пёс Фальконе, вопрос времени, когда его позовёт настоящий хозяин и он укусит тебя за руку... Отхватывая руку целиком. - Гордон сам себе разрешил сесть напротив стола Пингвина.  
\- Возможно, ты прав, - кивнул Освальд. - Но Виктор пока очень полезен. И ни разу не подвёл. К тому же...  
Он замолчал и вдруг встал, подходят к шкафу с выпивкой.  
\- Тебе что?  
\- Виски, - сказал Джим. - Ты не закончил.  
\- М? - Освальд достал два стакана и плеснул в каждый виски на пару пальцев.  
\- "К тому же...."? - подсказал Гордон.  
\- Ах, да. К тому же я питаю легкую привязанность к нему, как к человеку, который оказался крайне вовремя, чтоб мне помочь.  
\- К человеку, ага... - пробормотал в свой стакан Гордон и осушил его в один глоток. - Итак? О чём хотел поболтать?  
\- Ух, вот так, сразу, без прелюдий и промедлений?  
\- А чего тянуть? - теперь Джим ругал себя за резкость.  
\- Так-так. - вздохнул Освальд. -Ладно, Гордон. Я знаю, сейчас у вас есть дело о похищении кое-каких предметов искусства...  
\- Я таким не занимаюсь. - перебил его Джеймс.  
Освальд замолчал и пристально на него посмотрел. Сделал маленький глоток из своего стакана и покрутил его вокруг своей оси на столе.  
\- Я знаю. Может, ты подскажешь, кто именно им занимается?  
\- Зачем? - ощетинился Джим. Где-то в подсознании он немного надеялся, что они просто выпьют и Освальд просто расспросит его про работу. Но очевидно Джим был приглашён сюда ради информации, а не ради его общества. И это, вдруг, удивительно сильно его оскорбило. Даже, обидело.  
\- Да так, есть кое-какие концы по нему. Могу подсказать где искать кое-что.... - туманно сказал Пингвин и откинулся на спинку стула, всё ещё внимательно наблюдая за Гордоном.  
\- А какой тебе резон?  
\- Гордон, ты слишком уж любишь совать нос в чужие дела.  
\- Но ты ведь позвал меня. Если расскажешь, я смогу принять решение, стоит ли тебе говорить.  
Освальд сухо рассмеялся. Звук был неприятный.  
\- Джим, это работает не так, - настойчиво, но терпеливо изрёк Кобблпот.  
\- Кто тебе сказал, что это будет работать так, как хочешь ты? - ответил Гордон, наклонившись к нему через стол.  
Затем встал с места со своим стаканом, направляясь к шкафу с выпивкой и, по-хозяйски, налил себе виски. Освальд молча наблюдал за этим действом.  
\- Ты же не против? - пожал плечами Гордон, осушая вторую порцию выпивки и тут же обновляя.  
Кобблпот всё ещё молчал, но теперь скрестил руки на груди и с немного скучающим видом косился на большие настенные часы справа.  
Джим проследил за его взглядом, и криво усмехнулся. Решив, что на некоторое время выпивки ему хватит, он уселся на своё место и зеркально изобразил позу Освальда.  
\- Что, уже не рад, что поставил когда-то на тёмную лошадку Джеймса Гордона? - язвительно сказал он. - Да, может ты и не ошибся с моей добросовестностью, допустим. Тогда я бы не позволил себе убить человека, просто потому что мне так приказал Дон.... Но, согласись, в целом, я - такая трата ресурсов и времени. И ты, наверное, сейчас сидишь и думаешь, какого чёрта ты решил потратить на меня свою личную выпивку и своё бесценное время. Когда давно бы мог послать своего Заза прямо в участок и выбить из кого-нибудь нужную....  
\- Что? - Освальд вдруг изменился в лице. - Как ты сказал? "Послать моего Заза"?  
Если бы не напряженность разговора, Гордон решил бы, что Освальд готов расхохотаться.  
\- Ну, а чей он ещё? - пожал плечами Джим и, поморщившись, сделал глоток.  
\- Вот как значит. - Кобблпот начал поигрывать остатком янтарной жидкости, крутя свой стакан в руке.  
Он поднялся и, взяв из шкафа бутылку, поставил её на стол.  
\- Угощайся, Джим. - на его губах заиграла какая-то таинственная усмешка, которую Гордон уже не особенно распознал. То есть распознал, но не сообразил, по какой причине это его обеспокоило.  
\- Как щедро,- закатил глаза Гордон, но добавки себе плеснул.  
\- Ох, чему же твой напарник тебя научил. Я серьёзно боюсь, что после вашего следующего совместного визита пить в моём доме будет нечего.  
\- Ничему он меня не научил, я и сам вполне умею, - в подтверждение своих слов, Гордон залпом осушил свой стакан.  
Освальд ненавязчиво отодвинул бутылку в сторону, и сложил руки на столе.  
\- Так что там? - возможно, Гордону показалось, но в голосе его опять появились мурлыкающие интонации.-Думаешь, сейчас бы ты меня убил, прикажи тебе это Фальконе?  
Джим медленно покачал головой.  
\- Вот видишь, добросовестность твоя на месте.  
\- Да какая добросовестность... - отмахнулся Джим. - Сейчас бы я это не сделал это совсем по другим причинам.  
\- Неужели? - Освальд наклонился вперёд.  
\- Я тебе должен, Кобблпот. - Гордон стукнул кулаком по столу.  
\- А. - с улыбкой кивнул Пингвин. - Само собой, поэтому я и пытаюсь дать тебе возможность скостить долги, если ты подскажешь мне, кто ведёт дело о...  
\- Я тебе должен вовсе не потому что бегаю к тебе за одолжениями. - продолжил Джим, даже не слушая, что говорит собеседник. -Я тебе должен потому, что мог бы догадаться о Тео Галаване. Не мог бы, а обязан был. Прежде, чем он...  
Гордон оборвал сам себя и посмотрел на Освальда. Тот сидел с каменным лицом, и смотрел куда-то сквозь полицейского.  
\- Замолчи. - произнёс он.  
\- ....И это не последний раз, когда мне стоило догадаться. Это не...  
\- ЗАМОЛЧИ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ. - голос Кобблпот не повысил, но произнёс это настолько четко и резко, что Гордон не смог ослушаться.  
\- Просто я устал,- после паузы сказал Джим. -Устал, что мне снится твоё перекошенное яростью и обидой лицо.  
Комната погрузилась в тишину на некоторое время. Гордон уперся взглядом в стол и начал смутно подозревать, что немного переборщил с выпивкой. Особенно для такой компании.  
Пингвин шумно вздохнул и долил себе виски.  
\- А с Виктором-то что не так? - вдруг спросил он. - Помимо его рода деятельности, методов... Внешности. Характера. Манер. Ты понял, о чём я.  
\- Какого черта тебе нужен я, когда у тебя есть кувалда по части добывания информации?  
\- Так вот ты о чём, -протянул Освальд. - Виктор не всегда полезен в таких вещах. Зачем действовать силой, когда можно сделать всё аккуратно?  
\- И на кой чёрт тебе эти похищения? А, какая разница. Дело, вроде, отдали Альваресу.  
\- Есть в списке вещиц одна, которую я бы хотел присвоить. За умеренную цену. Но не хотелось бы напрямую контактировать с этой группировкой.... - охотно пояснил Кобблпот. -С твоими сотрудниками проще договориться.  
\- Всё ясно.  
\- Гордон? - обратился Освальд, старательно избегая возможности смотреть на него. -Надеюсь, спать тебе будет легче, раз ты выговорился.  
\- Едва ли. Дело тут во мне. Я вижу тебя, не потому что ты что-то сделал, а потому что я кое-что не сделал. - вышло более горько, чем Джим считал это прозвучит.  
\- Вот уж не думал, что доживу до того времени, когда ты будешь говорить мне, что ты не прав. Извиниться, часом, не хочешь?  
\- А это поможет? - полицейский бросил на него хмурый взгляд.  
\- Едва ли. Знаешь, что тебе нужно?  
\- Принять свои ошибки и жить дальше? Принять свою тёмную сторону и смириться?  
Пингвин кивнул с легким удивлением.  
\- Да, для начала это поможет.  
\- А что же потом? Какое будущее мне в этом случае уготовано? Ведь вопрос времени, когда я начну оценивать закон в денежном эквиваленте, если пойду по этой дорожке.  
\- Оценивать закон? - повторил за ним Освальд, будто пробуя фразу на вкус. - Ты о взяточничестве? О подлогах? О крышевании?  
\- В том числе.  
\- Кажется, Буллок таким не занимается, - уголок губ Кобблпота слегка дернулся вверх, намекая на усмешку.  
\- Я не Буллок, - парировал Джим. - Я не настолько собран как Харви.  
\- Собран?  
\- Неважно, - Гордон пожалел, что поддержал эту тему для разговора. Его не прельщало выгребать свои душевные проблемы и демонстрировать их Освальду.  
\- Если моё мнение котируется, я сомневаюсь, что ты не сможешь удержать себя в руках. Твой внутренний компас всегда показывает в правильном направлении.  
Джеймс запустил пальцы в волосы, убирая упавшие пряди от глаз, ненароком смотря на собеседника. Он выглядел расслабленно, даже слегка лениво, Гордон с трудом мог сопоставить этого властного мужчину и того избитого паренька в багажнике машины Харви. Где же на этом пути потерялся немного неуверенный в своих силах, но упорный и цепкий, как клещ Освальд Кобблпот, который всеми силами старался показать Джиму свою заинтересованность в их отношениях? Отношениях? В дружбе. И Гордон смог бы ткнуть пальцем, где. Смог бы безошибочно определить все переломные моменты, особенно теперь, располагая всеми знаниями.  
Джим уперся локтями в подлокотники и потёр пальцами виски. Завтра утром ему, скорее всего, будет нехорошо. Но внутренний голос всё ещё говорил, что он выпил недостаточно.  
\- А ты отбился от рук,- отметил Кобблпот, задумчиво его рассматривая. - Не то чтоб я осуждал, но я могу это понять. Не могу понять только твоё нежелание, чтоб тебе кто-то помог.  
Гордон одарил его хмурым взглядом и, взболтав выпивку в стакане, вылил её в рот.  
\- Ты ведь Джим Гордон. Ты можешь ходить по краю, зная, что никогда не сорвешься... - Пингвин вдруг упруго поднялся со своего места и сделал несколько неторопливых шагов вдоль помещения.  
Джим не мог не отметить, хотя, он допускал, что это в нём виски обострило внимательность к мелочам, но всё в поведении Освальда теперь казалось чужим. Осанка, повадки, манера себя вести, всё это было таким незнакомым. Джиму одновременно это нравилось и не нравилось, он всё ещё ожидал увидеть привычного и улыбающегося при его появлении Кобблпота. А видел прохладного и отрешённого от окружающих Главу криминального мира. Гордон все никак не мог вытравить эти размышления из своей головы, нетрезвое сознание упорно подкидывало щепок в тлеющий костерок.  
Он собрался с духом и в несколько шагов оказался за спиной Освальда, ожидая, когда он повернётся. Но тот вдруг остановился, хоть всю дорогу прохаживался по кабинету.  
\- Благодарю, Джеймс. - обронил Пингвин и, опёрся на небольшой высокий столик для бумаг. -В ближайшее время я тебя больше не побеспокою и мы не увидимся. Ты можешь быть свободен, двери не заперты.  
\- А я могу обращаться за помощью? - вырвалось у Джима.  
Пингвин повернулся к нему всем корпусом.  
\- Старайся пользоваться моей добротой реже, - сказал Освальд. - Одно дело, когда я прошу взамен информацию И совсем иное, когда мне понадобится кое-что существенное. Быть у меня в должниках дело незавидное.  
\- Думаю, мы найдём возможность счесться, - Джим вдруг осознал, что он стоит настолько близко, что чувствует его одеколон. Сам-то Гордон едва ли пах розами после очередной смены.  
Освальд ничего не ответил, только прямо смотрел ему в глаза с легким интересом. Джим, ведомый каким-то таинственным порывом, наклонился ближе, так что запах одеколона окутал его целиком, проник через нос в горло и затуманил разум. Это было слишком близко. И Джим до сих пор не знал, зачем он это сделал. Просто, так было надо. Интересно, чтоб бы в этой ситуации сделал бы тот Пингвин, которого он неплохо знал? Обнял бы его? Возможно? Что-то более откровенное или интимное?  
Почему же этот Освальд просто стоял, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая, так что Гордон чувствовал подбородком его дыхание. И смотрел на него очень пристально из-под полуприкрытых век. Почему он ничего не делал? Да, он не пытался оттолкнуть. Но и...  
\- ...Босс? - дверь открылась и знакомый голос вырвал Гордона из его напряженных дум. Он мгновенно обернулся, отходя от Освальда.  
\- Виктор? - Кобблпот, как показалось Гордону, с облегчением вздохнул. - Что такое?  
\- Есть информация, которая тебя порадует, - Заз широко, но коротко улыбнулся, стреляя глазами в Джима.  
\- Выкладывай, а Гордон уже торопится домой. - Освальд вернулся на свой стул и походя указал Джиму на выход.  
Виктор с фирменной ухмылкой дождался, пока Гордон покинет помещение и, подмигнув напоследок, прикрыл за ним дверь. Джим растеряно осмотрелся. До сих пор он не подозревал, что оказывается, в его жизни всё было вполне неплохо и ровно. До этого момента.  
Вдобавок к сумбурным чувствам и недопониманию внутри добавилась немотивированная злость по отношению к Зазу. Впрочем, он же киллер, мотивов у Джима могло быть предостаточно. Но где-то в подсознании его грызло чувство, что вовсе не характер деятельности Виктора злит его больше всего. 

***  
\- Малыш, ты вообще спишь последнюю неделю? - на плечо Гордона легла тяжелая ладонь напарника.  
Джим поднял глаза от очередного дела перед собой и одарил его самым мрачным взглядом.  
\- Кошмар, просто, кошмар. Дыхни! - Харви наклонился к его лицу.  
\- Это ещё зачем?! - возмутился Гордон, отодвигаясь.  
\- Беспокоюсь, что ты начал спиваться! - в голосе Буллока и правда звучало искреннее отеческое беспокойство.  
\- Отстань, Харви. - Джим отпихнул от себя напарника и вернулся к заполнению бумаг. - Просто, плохо сплю. И всё.  
Буллок с сомнением хмыкнул и уселся на его стол.  
\- Это видно, - начал вслух рассуждать он. - Ты ведь спишь, судя по кругам под глазами, часа 3 в день? Я-то знаю, у меня бывали периоды ненормированного рабочего дня, когда мы работали над всякими перехватами. Я знаю, что такое выматываться и израсходовать себя по полной. Но, обычно, в таких ситуациях очень хорошо помогает секс.  
Гордон отвлекся и скептично посмотрел на напарника, но тот не обращал на него внимания, продолжая рассуждения.  
\- Отличное средство от тяжелого рабочего дня. Только вот, ты, Джимми, не страдаешь его отсутствием. - фраза звучала как обвинение. - Ты думаешь, что твой старый партнёр совсем слепой или невнимательный, но я то вижу, как ты меняешь девчонок, как они крутятся около участка, дожидаясь тебя. И я обеими руками за, не пойми неправильно. Женщин может быть много. Не должно, но может быть. Правда, я думал, ты меньше похож на меня в этом смысле...  
\- Харви, тебя это совершенно не касается. - отметил Гордон.  
-...Я только не понимаю, какого хрена ты такой разбитый, раз у тебя как будто бы всё в порядке, - вновь проигнорировав молодого напарника продолжил Буллок. -Ты знаешь, все справляются с потерей и разрывами по разному и нельзя судить людей по себе. Я не осуждаю, честно. Но ты начинаешь меня серьёзно беспокоить, Джим. Я не навязываю, просто, хочу, чтоб ты знал, что я рядом и готов поговорить. Выслушать. Мы же не чужие.  
Харви похлопал его по плечу и оставил наедине с бумагами, отправляясь вниз по лестнице. Джим проследил за его удаляющейся спиной и решил, что стоит держать себя в руках. Хотя бы попытаться взять себя в руки. Потому что в последнее время он жил сплошными инстинктами, стараясь даже не задумываться над своими действиями. Стоило ему начать анализировать причины и следствия в своей голове, как он мгновенно приходил к пугающим вывода. И пугали они вовсе не по сути своей, а тем что были так просты и очевидны. В сны опять зачастил образ его криминального анти-друга, правда, больше он не плакал. Он лишь презрительно смотрел на Джима, будто бы собираясь что-то сказать, но его губы так и оставались сомкнутыми и поджатыми в тонкую линию. И, если раньше, Кобблпот посещал его пару раз в неделю, то теперь это было каждую чёртову ночь. Сны уходили только от приличного количества алкоголя, которое заставляло его отключаться, но это было чревато утренними ощущениями и желанием покончить с собой от похмелья. Так что прибегать к таким методам он мог себе позволить нечасто. Всё было хуже некуда и стремилось пасть ещё глубже.

 

Звонок от старого знакомого застал Гордона, когда он практически вышел из участка.  
\- Здравствуй, Джим Гордон, - донеслось с того конца.  
Джим вздохнул, но пропустил ответное приветствие со своей стороны.  
\- Мог бы поддержать мой вежливый настрой, - с легким укором сказал Пингвин. - Много работы и ты очень занят, чтоб размениваться на такое?  
\- Нет. - Гордон посмотрел на наручные часы. - Что тебе нужно?  
\- Мы давно не виделись и не общались. - нарочито тяжело вздохнул Освальд.  
Но Джеймс не позволил себе купиться на это, было бы просто смешно.  
\- Что тебе нужно? - повторил Гордон, выходя в прохладу вечерней улицы.  
\- Мне нужно небольшое одолжение, - охотно пояснил Кобблпот. - И это не терпит отлагательств.  
\- Небольшое?  
\- В целом, да. Оно небольшое. И не слишком сложное,- уклончиво сказал Пингвин. - Так как?  
\- Когда и где?  
\- У меня дома, обсуждать это где-то ещё небезопасно.  
\- Я тебя понял. - Гордон спешно повесил трубку.  
И внезапно вспомнил, что на этот вечер у него были планы. И нужно было как-то объяснить девушке, что сбыться им не суждено. 

***  
Охрану у поместья Кобблпота сложно было сосчитать, хотя Джима и провожали пристальным взглядом, никому не пришло в голову его остановить и досмотреть. Виктор Заз по обыкновению коротал время в большой гостиной рядом с "переговорным" залом Освальда и встретил его традиционной улыбкой с приветствием.  
\- Я погляжу, ты зачастил к Пингвину, - сказал Виктор ему в спину, когда Джим подошёл к дверям в зал.  
\- А я погляжу, ты у него поселился,- в тон ему ответил Гордон, поворачиваясь через плечо. - Наверное, он тебе щедро доплачивает, за то что ты груши околачиваешь сутками в его доме.  
\- Да, мистер Пингвин весьма щедр,- ухмыльнулся Заз, постукивая по спинке кожаного дивана. - Но у него есть и другие интересные качества, ради которых стоит работать.  
Виктор прищурился и отвернулся от Гордона. Полицейский подождал пару секунд продолжения реплики, но не дождавшись, открыл двери в зал.  
Освальд сразу же поднялся на ноги, устремляясь навстречу посетителю.  
\- Рад видеть, Джим. - он пригласительным жестом указал на ближайшие стулья за длинным столом. -Выпьешь?  
Гордон отрицательно покачал головой и сел рядом с ним.  
\- Надеюсь, тебе не было слишком плохо, после нашей последней встречи, - возможно, Джиму показалось, но в голосе Пингвина послышались беспокойные нотки.  
\- Ты не представляешь, насколько, - отозвался полицейский. Хоть мысленно он вкладывал в эту фразу не намёк на своё похмелье, а на своё состояние в последние недели после их встречи. Освальд сочувственно кивнул.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - начал Кобблпот.  
Джим рассеяно усмехнулся. Какой же долгий путь прошёл он сам, если эта фраза не вызывает у него желание послать Пингвина куда подальше.  
\- Попытаюсь донести до тебя сухой остаток и саму суть проблемы. - Освальд сцепил руки в замок и покосился на камин. - Даа, это не так просто.  
\- Зная себя, может, ты расскажешь мне с подробностями? Я ведь всё равно буду расспрашивать...  
\- Меня попросили посодействовать в воссоединении ребёнка с матерью. Я хочу, чтоб ты мне в этом помог.  
\- Звучит очень красиво. - хмыкнул Гордон. - В чём подвох? Это не твоя область маневров, без обид.  
\- Ребёнок находится под гнётом деспотичного отца. Мать не видел уже несколько лет, отец сам настоял на том, чтоб её лишили всех прав на встречи и любые контакты.  
\- Потому что...? - подтолкнул Гордон.  
\- Потому что мать была вовлечена в некоторые... Опасные дела. - Освальд тщательно подбирал слова. - Некоторое время назад ей пришлось залечь на дно и сбежать из города.  
\- А отец действительно так деспотичен? - с сомнением спросил Джим. - Или просто матери вдруг взбрело в голову, что она же мать! И имеет право на ребёнка, которого не воспитывала и...  
\- Джим, - предостерегающе сказал Освальд. - Она не плохой человек. Поверь, она ни в какое сравнение не идёт со мной. Просто она слишком резко попыталась уйти от дел. Это никому не понравилось. И пришлось пойти на такие уступки.  
\- Вроде отказа от родительских прав?  
\- Всё было не совсем так. Никакого официального отказа не было, отец пригрозил ей, что если она вернётся, то он сдаст её, её бывшим подельникам.  
\- И всё же, так ли плох отец? - настойчиво спросил Гордон.  
\- Разлучивший ребёнка с мамой? - насмешливо отозвался Пингвин. - Бывают отцы хуже. Но ты можешь и сам убедиться в моих словах, если..  
\- Постой-ка, а что требуется от меня?  
\- Поехать к отцу, помахать перед его носом значком, припугнуть и забрать ребёнка.  
\- Нет. - отказался Джеймс.  
Освальд поджал губы.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - серьёзно сказал он.  
\- А ты отправь Заза. - предложил Джим. - Он пришьёт папашу, заберёт перепуганного ребёнка, у которого точно будет травма на всю жизнь и все счастливы.  
\- Ну зачем ты так? - Кобблпот вдруг посмотрел на него с таким разочарованием и обидой.  
\- Так-так. - Гордон поцокал языком. - А где же "Ты мне должен, Джим Гордон!"? Где шантаж?  
\- Не в этом случае. - Джима уже начинало жечь разочарование в лице Пингвина. - Я просто хочу помочь матери. Я ей обещал. Я помогал ей сбежать отсюда.  
\- Какие поступки. Какое великодушие, - Гордон сам не знал, что заставляет его вести себя так. Он просто хотел, чтоб эта обида в лице Освальда стала злостью. Пусть он смотрит на него с яростью или презрением, но только не так.  
\- Джим, пожалуйста, ты ведь должен понять. - Освальд глубоко вздохнул и положил ладонь на его колено. -У тебя это всё получится гладко и тихо. Ты умеешь убеждать без насилия. Или, хотя бы, с минимальным насилием. Это ведь ребёнок...  
Смысл слов до Джима доходил, как и голос Кобблпота, будто бы сквозь плотную подушку. Он чувствовал тепло его руки на своей ноге и старался не опускать взгляд и не шевелиться. Он хотел остановить этот момент и провести в нём чуть больше времени.  
\- О, извини. - Освальд отдёрнул руку.  
\- При одном условии. - вдруг сказал Гордон.  
Лицо Пингвина просветлело и по губам скользнула мягкая улыбка.  
\- Каком?  
\- Если я пойму, что ребёнку лучше с его отцом, ребёнок останется с отцом.  
Кобблпот в каком-то странном порыве схватил его ладонями за руку и крепко сжал, чуть наклонившись вперёд.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал он. - Спасибо.  
Гордон увидел в его глазах такое облегчение, будто бы он пообещал ему лично заниматься всеми его неурядицами с полицейским участком. И, боже, как хорошо было ощущать с какой теплотой и благодарностью на него смотрел Освальд. И как ужасно было это осознать. Он неосознанно шевельнул пальцами кисти, которую сжимал Кобблпот и тот снова спешно убрал руки и скрестил их на груди.  
\- Да, Джим. Извини, но Виктор поедет с тобой, я не знаю, насколько это небезопасно, - добавил Освальд.  
\- Думаешь, я сам не справлюсь?  
\- Ты просто не очень представляешь, в какие дела была раньше вовлечена Диана... - вдумчиво сказал Кобблпот.  
\- А ребёнок... Это мальчик или девочка?  
\- Мальчик. Ему 9. - улыбнулся Освальд. - Его зовут Колин.

 

**  
Заз оказался удивительно молчаливым водителем. Он в действительности не обронил и слова с момент, как они сели в машину и до момента, как он припарковался рядом с домом в спальном районе. Затем достал из кобуры под мышкой пистолет и принялся его заряжать.  
\- Не слишком ли ты торопишься? - спросил Гордон.  
\- Нет, - Виктор бросил на него короткий взгляд не утруждаясь пояснениями. - Иди, не теряй время. Я послежу за окрестностями.  
Джим вышел из машины и направился по дорожке, выложенной ровными кирпичиками, ведущей ко входной двери. Свет в доме горел только на первом этаже.  
\- Кто там? - послышалось у двери, спустя некоторое время, после того как Гордон нажал на кнопку звонка.  
\- Добрый вечер, это Полиция Готэма, откройте, пожалуйста.  
\- Поднесите значок к глазку, - последовал ответ хозяина дома  
Гордон выполнил просьбу и дверь открылась.  
\- Чем могу быть полезен? - мужчина выглядел раздраженным.  
\- Сэр, могу я войти, у меня есть к Вам серьёзный разговор, - вежливо произнёс Джеймс.  
\- О чём? У меня нет проблем с законом, - кажется, он начинал злиться.  
\- Отец, кто пришёл? - вдруг глухо послышалось из глубины дома.  
Гордон попытался заглянуть за плечо мужчины, но он был довольно высоким.  
\- Иди назад в свою комнату. - строго сказал хозяин жилища чуть повернув голову.  
Джим услышал торопливые шаги по ступеням.  
\- Честно говоря, сэр, мне и с Вашим сыном необходимо поговорить. - аккуратно продолжил Гордон.  
Мужчина сузил глаза и напрягся.  
\- Убирайся к чёрту отсюда. - он сжал кулаки.  
\- Сэр, я стараюсь избежать лишних конфликтов, я просто хочу поговорить... - полицейский выставил перед собой руки в защитном жесте. -Давайте не будем накалять ситуацию и...  
Вместо ответа мужчина неумело попытался ударить его в живот. Благодаря своему росту и привычке, удара Джиму удалось избежать. Краем глаза он увидел, как Виктор незаметно и быстро выскочил из машины, прицеливаясь, опираясь на капот.  
\- Заз, не вздумай! - закричал Гордон.  
Но затем последовал звук выстрела и Джим услышал ругательства. Заз попал в руку мужчины, чуть ниже плеча и, судя по всему, пуля прошла навылет. Он схватился за предплечье и переводил злобный взгляд с Джима, стоящего всё так же, подняв ладони на уровень груди, на Виктора, который продолжал целиться.  
\- Ублюдки, - выплюнул раненый мужчина.  
\- Сэр, я настоятельно рекомендую Вам проследовать в дом и всё же поговорить со мной.  
\- У меня ведь нет выбора, - прорычал он. - Этого урода я на порог не пущу. - он кивнул в сторону Виктора.  
Джим бросил на Заза недовольный взгляд и прошёл в дом.

\- Я знаю, зачем вы явились. - мужчина прижал свернутое полотенце к предплечью.  
Они сидели в тесной гостиной - Джим на диване, а хозяин дома на мягком кресле.  
\- Зачем же?  
\- Я слышал, что эта тварь всё же вернулась в город, не смотря на наш уговор. Мой ответ - нет. Она не приблизиться к моему сыну и на 100 метров. Иначе... - он щёлкнул пальцами раненой руки и тут же скривился от боли.  
\- Вы ведь желаете сыну лучшего? Думаете, без матери ему будет лучше?  
\- Без неё нам обоим лучше. Да всему городу без неё лучше!  
\- Сэр, как Вас зовут?  
\- Патрик.  
\- Патрик, Вы ведь должны понимать, что для ребёнка это шок. Это тяжело, когда семья разваливается на куски...  
\- Семья, - он произнёс это с таким отвращением, что Гордон решил, что он ослышался. - Я брал в жёны милую и образованную девушку. А не хозяйку наркокартеля. Ей не место рядом с нашим ребёнком.  
\- Она ведь пыталась уйти из бизнеса. - Джим не мог поверить, что ему приходится говорить такие вещи. И использовать их в качестве защитных аргументов.  
Это было абсурдом. Отец не был сволочью, на что Гордон втайне надеялся. Он просто был вспыльчивым и раздражительным, но любил сына. Он его оберегал. Джим сам подумывал, что мог вести себя так же на его месте.  
Краем глаза он заметил какое-то движение и повернул голову - детская макушка мигом спряталась за углом, где находилась лестница.  
\- Колин, я же сказал тебе оставаться в своей комнате. - недовольно начал мужчина.  
Мальчик спустился по ступенькам и Джеймс, наконец его разглядел. Он выглядел напуганным, но дело, скорее всего было в незнакомце в их доме, как решил Гордон.  
\- Привет, Колин. - он попытался улыбнуться как можно приветливее. Но мальчик только смотрел на него во все глаза и стоял в нерешительности.  
\- Иди в комнату, Колин. - чётко произнёс отец.  
\- Я слышал... Я слышал про маму. Вы говорили про маму? - в голосе мальчика звучала надежда.  
\- Иди. В. Свою. Комнату. - уже сквозь зубы процедил Патрик. - Это взрослый разговор и тебя не касается.  
\- Отец... Папа... Ну можно мне хотя бы увидеться с ней. Немножко. На несколько минут, пожалуйста. - взмолился мальчишка делая несколько шажков в их сторону. -Пожалуйста, папа!  
Гордон украдкой наблюдал за поведением отца. И поведение это его не утешало. При появлении сына он напрягся ещё сильнее, чем когда недавно осознал, зачем пришёл Гордон к его дому. Он сжимал и разжимал кулак раненой руки, буравя мальчишку взглядом.  
\- Нет. Уходи.  
\- Но папа! - мальчик упал на колени рядом с его креслом и вцепился в подлокотник. По маленькому личику катились слезы.  
Патрик отшвырнул кровавое полотенце и поднялся на ноги, схватил сына на воротник футболки сзади, как котёнка за шкирку, и потащил в сторону лестницы. Мальчик обмяк и затих. А Гордон заметил, по какой причине, он ощущал какие-то странные подозрения, пока сидел и общался с отцом. На спине мальчика были крупные и яркие синяки.  
Подтолкнув мальчика в спину, в сторону лестницы, Патрик вернулся в кресло и посмотрел на свою рану.  
\- Вы бьёте ребёнка? - спокойно спросил Гордон. Он хотел, чтоб этот мужчина начал оправдываться. Нашёл разумное объяснение. Он правда, хотел.  
\- Что? - рассеяно спросил Патрик. - А... Нет, не совсем. Это... воспитательный процесс.  
\- Шутите? - Джим понизил голос.  
\- Это не ваше дело, вообще.  
\- Ты совсем идиот? - Гордон устало потёр глаза. -Я полицейский. Это не шутки. Как ты можешь говорить мне такое, ты же знаешь, зачем я здесь.  
Мужчина моргнул и открыл рот.  
\- Ты не полицейский. - недоверчиво начал он. - Нет, ты же с тем психом...  
Он глянул на окно.  
\- Какой же ты идиот. Какой ты идиот. Зачем ты вообще все это устроил со своим ребёнком, чем ему лучше с тобой, чем с ней? - Джим схватился за голову. Он говорил уже даже не с Патриком, а сам с собой.  
Он похлопал себя по карманам и нашёл мобильный. А потом сообразил, что телефонного номера Виктора в его записной книжке точно нет и подошёл к окну, отдёргивая занавеску. Заз пристально наблюдал за домом, так что сразу заметил Джима, направившись к дому.

 

Вся ситуация походила на абсурд. Виктор за рулём, Джим рядом на пассажирском. И маленький заплаканный мальчик сзади, вжавшийся в сиденье. Отец, не слишком активно пытался противостоять, пока Гордон выводил за руку его сына. Было ли дело в Викторе, наставившем на его голову пистолет... Да, скорее всего в этом.  
\- Вот чем теперь занимается полиция Готэма, - напоследок сказал Патрик.  
\- Твой сын уходит не навсегда, - сказал Гордон, останавливаясь в дверях. -Сделай хоть какой-то вывод из этого всего.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, что делаешь. Я хочу только добра своему ребёнку, ты не понимаешь.  
Виктор дождался, пока Гордон выйдет на улицу и ткнув напоследок отца дулом в скулу, с усмешкой покинул дом.  
Джим понимал, что сделал не самое плохое, что мог попросить его сделать Пингвин. Всё могло быть куда хуже. Но и это было не из списка добрых дел. Никто из всех вовлеченных в этот конфликт не задумывался об этом мальчике.  
\- Что тебя дёрнуло сказать, что его сын уходит не навсегда? - нарушил тишину в салоне автомобиля Заз.  
\- То есть как? - Гордон не был уверен, чему он удивился больше, серьёзному вопросу, или тому что Виктор с ним заговорил.  
\- Хочешь, чтоб мальчишку вернули отцу? Думаешь это для него лучше?  
\- А ты думаешь, что лучше, когда два родителя пытаются его поделить? - задумчиво ответил Джим.  
В машине опять воцарилась тишина.

***  
Освальд был рад. И благодарен. И вообще вел себя очень непривычно, по сравнению со всеми прошлыми их встречами. Диана оказалась светловолосой женщиной, слегка за 30 с очень усталыми глазами и доброй улыбкой. Это, вполне, могло быть ненастоящим, учитывая, что знал о ней Гордон, но мальчик был так рад видеть маму, что он ничего не смог поделать. Он чувствовал теперь, что сделал что-то хорошее. Когда видел, как мама, опустившись на колени, крепко обнимает своего ребёнка и прячет лицо у него на маленьком плечике.  
Чья-то рука легла на спину Джима в районе лопатки. Покосившись влево, он заметил стоящего рядом Освальда.  
\- Я не верю, что ты можешь думать, что я заставил тебя сделать что-то плохое, - прошептал Кобблпот так, что его услышал только Гордон.  
\- Я действительно так не думаю. - Джим чуть повернулся к нему и протянул руку.  
Пингвин растеряно посмотрел на него, потом на руку и только потом сообразил, что следует её пожать.  
\- Спасибо, - одними губами произнёс он, благодарно смотря Джиму в глаза.  
Это было ужасно. Это было ужасно потому, что Джим впервые, отдавая отчёт своим мыслям и действиям, принял то, что его завораживает этот взгляд. И движения его рта. И он с трудом сдерживался, чтоб не дернуть его за ладонь на себя и не обнять, крепко прижав к себе. До хруста костей, до перехватывания дыхания.  
И сказать, как же ему жаль.  
Он начинал злиться за себя, за то, что Пингвин так легко и непринужденно менял к себе отношение Гордона. Из-за того, что, судя по всему, Освальду это было не нужно, он просто вел себя как обычно. Но до Джима только теперь начало доходить, какой это на самом деле человек.  
Безусловно, в нём была масса плохого, он не был святым. Но была какая-то гармония в его действиях. Была логика и даже справедливость. Которой Джиму всегда недоставало, а ведь он всегда поступал правильно.  
Пальцы Освальда покинули его ладонь.  
\- Не смею больше тебя задерживать, - Кобблпот улыбнулся. -Нам осталось только доставить маму с сыном на отправляющийся корабль...  
\- Я был бы рад подождать, пока они не поднимутся на борт. Знать, что всё в порядке, - сказал Гордон.  
Освальд удивленно воззрился на него.  
\- Ты... Нет, ты можешь подождать здесь. - непонимающе начал он. -Сейчас за ними приедет машина с охраной и их доставят... А потом скажут мне. По телефону. Что всё в порядке.  
\- Я могу подождать здесь, - кивнул Гордон и слегка улыбнулся.  
Кобблпот осмотрелся и приблизился к полицейскому.  
\- Что происходит? - спросил он.  
Гордон не сдержал обрадованной широкой улыбки. Кажется, ему удалось выбить Пингвина из колеи.  
\- Я просто подожду их отплытия. Здесь, - медленно пояснил Джим.  
\- Э.. Ладно. Как хочешь. Располагайся, - неуверенно согласился Пингвин.

 

Время плавно катилось к рассвету. Прошло с полчаса как уехали Диана с сыном. И примерно минут 20, как Пингвин пригласил Гордона в одну из уютных гостиных в его доме.  
Освальд подозрительно, но молча потягивал вино из бокала, устроившись на диване и пристально наблюдал, как Джим прохаживается вдоль стен и рассматривает картины. Ни одного слова они друг другу так и не сказали. Даже низкий стакан с коньяком Освальд всучил Гордону молча.  
\- Погоди-ка. - полицейский остановился около одной из картин, указывая на неё пальцем и обернулся на Кобблпота. - Это ведь... Это то что я думаю?  
\- Хм? - Освальд будто бы пребывал глубоко в своих мыслях. - Что?  
\- Вот эта картина, - усмехнулся Джим. - Это ведь не репродукция. Я точно видел её где-то в делах.  
\- Ах... - Пингвин кивнул. - Да-да, именно она.  
\- Надеюсь, Альварез не продешевил, - вздохнул Гордон. -Я бы тебя раздел до нитки за неё.  
Повисла странная пауза.  
\- Что? - уточнил Освальд.  
\- Раздел. До. Нитки, - повторил Джим, поворачиваясь к нему. - Вот буквально.  
Гордон знал, как это прозвучало. Он надеялся, что это прозвучало не совсем прилично. Он поймал взгляд Освальда и приподнял подбородок. Пингвин приоткрыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но губы тут же сомкнулись.  
Джим не знал, сколько точно времени они так смотрели друг на друга. Внимание Освальда отвлекла лопнувшая в камине ветка, создавшая вспышку.  
Джеймс подошёл к нему и сел на низкий стол прямо перед ним, отставляя стакан в сторону. Пингвин как-то вжался спиной в диван и внимательно наблюдал за полицейским. Гордон медленно протянул руку к его колену и провел чуть выше, остановившись на бедре, смотря на реакцию Освальда.  
\- Что ты...? Что здесь..? - запинаясь и очень хрипло пробормотал Кобблпот, дернув рукой, в которой был зажат бокал вина и расплескивая его.  
Часть капель попала на тыльную сторону ладони Гордона и он с улыбкой поднёс её ко рту, собирая языком темно-красную жидкость, неотрывно смотря хозяину дома в глаза. Освальд снова приоткрыл рот.  
\- Джеймс, какого чёрта? - Кобблпот поставил опустевший бокал на стол рядом с Джимом и закрыл ладонями лицо. -Что тебе нужно? Что тебе опять нужно?  
\- "Что мне опять нужно"? - повторил за ним Гордон и положил уже обе руки на его колени, ведя их так же как раньше, к бедрам.  
\- Да. Что тебе опять от меня нужно. - Освальд стукнул кулаком по подлокотнику.  
\- Я не знаю. - честно ответил Джим.  
Он и правда не знал, им двигал сиюминутный порыв.  
\- Согласен отпустить тебе весь твой долг, - тяжело вздохнул Освальд, серьёзно смотря на Джима. -Только убери руки и не трогай меня так больше никогда.  
\- Что? - Гордону показалось, он ослышался.  
\- Ладно же. - Пингвин сжал зубы и одним движением, отбросил его руки, поднимаясь на ноги и подходя к камину. - Уходи, Джим Гордон.  
Джеймс непонимающе таращился на его спину. Что он сделал не так? Да он и сделать ничего ещё не успел. И с каким трудом он к этому шёл! Сколько примирялся с собой и своими желаниями. Чтоб в итоге столкнуться с этим? С "Уходи, Джим Гордон"? Ну уж нет!  
Он быстрыми шагами подошел к Освальду и развернул его к себе за плечи. Вид у него был изрядно разбитый и тоскливый.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - Гордон медленно переместил руки с его плеч на его шею и затем взял его лицо в свои ладони, заставляя обратить на себя взгляд. -Мне очень жаль, Освальд.  
Джим наклонился к его рту и порывисто поцеловал, мягко скользнув языком по его нижней губе. Освальд стоял, не предпринимая никаких попыток ответить или оттолкнуть, не проявляя никакой реакции. Джеймс опустил одну руку к его поясу и прижал ближе. Гордон не то услышал, не то ощутил тихий всхлип Кобблпота и тот вдруг вцепился в его предплечья и ответил на поцелуй, размыкая губы и переплетаясь с ним языком.  
\- Мне жаль, - горячо выдохнул Гордон на секунду прерываясь и заглядывая в его лицо.  
\- Нет, нет. Замолчи, - взмолился Освальд закрывая глаза и вжимаясь в него всем телом.  
Вдруг в кармане пиджака Пингвина зазвонил телефон. Гордона будто бы окатило водой. Он осознал, что обнимает его так крепко, что чувствует бедром вибрации мобильного. А на языке остался терпкий привкус дорогого вина. А запах одеколона Кобблпота уже заполнил все его существование.  
Освальд, в свою очередь, тоже выглядел не совсем осознающим ситуацию. Он спохватился и достал из кармана надрывающийся телефон, прикладывая его к уху, напряженно смотря на Гордона.  
\- Да? - нервно сказал Освальд.  
\- Всё в порядке, посылка отправлена, - услышал Джим, так как стоял и впрямь очень близко.  
\- Рад слышать. Спасибо, - он отключился от разговора.  
\- Всё получилось? - спросил Гордон.  
Пингвин кивнул, всё ещё сжимая в руке телефон.  
-Мы... - начал он, подыскивая слова.  
-Да. - улыбнулся Джим.  
-Что - да? Я хотел сказать, что не знаю, что на тебя нашло и уж тем более на меня, - если бы Освальд не пытался смотреть куда угодно, кроме лица Джима, он бы ему даже поверил.  
-Мне нравится, как ты выглядишь сейчас, - Гордон наклонился к его уху и нежно прикусил мочку. -Ну, до того, как тебе позвонили.  
Джим опустил руку с пояса Кобблпота чуть ниже, в район копчика, кончиками пальцев касаясь его ягодиц сквозь пиджак и брюки.  
\- Гордон. - услышал он рядом со своим ухом. -Прекрати. Это не время и не место.  
Полицейский недовольно повиновался его просьбе и выпрямился. Освальд торопливо поправлял галстук.  
\- А когда будет время и место? - вопрос Джима должен был застать его врасплох, как он планировал.  
Но Пингвин задумался.  
\- Думаю... Когда-нибудь в другой раз, - пожал плечами он и разгладил жилет, проверяя, все ли пуговицы застегнуты.  
\- То есть, это не "Нет"?  
\- Это прозвучало как "Да" для тебя? - раздраженно уточнил Кобблпот. - Джим, право слово, я не знаю, что творится с твоей жизнью, но тебе стоит обсудить свои проблемы с напарником. Или с кем ты обычно делишься проблемами? Попробуй задуматься над тем, что только что произошло.  
Джим ожидал продолжения тирады.  
\- Не понимаешь? - Освальд всплеснул руками. - Джим, ну вспомни кто я такой. Какого чёрта?  
\- Я, кажется, тебя понял, - кивнул Гордон. - Поговорить с напарником и задуматься над тем, что произошло. Я задумаюсь. Обязательно.  
\- Уходи, Джим. - устало сказал Освальд.  
Полицейский решил принять своё поражение в битве, но не готов был проигрывать войну. Во всяком случае, не сегодня.

**  
Опять эти губы, вот кончик языка скользит по нижней и они складываются в улыбку. Взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век внимательный и зовущий. Просящий. Тихий голос около уха, так близко, что можно почувствовать касания рта и горячее дыхание.  
"Гордон."  
Джим проснулся с тяжелой головой и... утренней эрекцией. Опять.  
Он мученически застонал и закрылся одеялом с головой. Какого же чёрта? Нет, это вопрос риторический, какого именно он отлично знал.  
Гордон шумно выдохнул и обхватил свой член рукой. Ладно, что в этом такого, с кем не бывает. Конечно, со всеми. И сны эротические, тоже не редкость.  
Совсем другое дело, когда для того чтоб кончить, достаточно было представить, хорошо знакомого тебе мужчину. Обнаженного и лежащего на ковре рядом с камином, простирающего к тебе руки и зовущего.  
"Гордон..."  
Джим сжал свой член у основания и со стоном кончил. Спасибо, воображение с удовольствием предоставило ему картинку, как он кончает на его светлый гладкий живот. Его живот.  
Гордон снова застонал и вцепился зубами в одеяло. Но вставать всё равно было пора.

 

\- Ты опять не высыпаешься, парень? - осуждающе спросил Харви, встречая его в участке стаканчиком кофе.  
\- Не спрашивай, - мрачно буркнул Гордон и взял картонный стакан.  
\- Ну, а кто кроме меня позаботится о тебе теперь? - Буллок покачал головой.  
\- Только не начинай про отношения, ладно.  
\- Как скажешь, хотя я всё ещё думаю, что тебе здорово не хватает женской руки дома. Да и вообще, в жизни.  
\- Харви, я же попросил.  
\- Замолкаю. - напарник скрестил руки на груди и пошёл вместе с Гордоном к лестнице ведущей к их рабочим столам. -Ты заметил, что бумажной работы стало меньше?  
\- Неа.  
\- А её стало меньше.  
Джим издал какой-то невнятный звук, означавший согласие.  
\- И обед у нас уже который день по расписанию, а не тогда, когда мы успели... - Харви уселся на свой стул и снял с носа очки. - Непривычное затишье.  
\- То, что до нас пока не всё доходит сразу, ещё не значит, что ничего не происходит. - резонно заметил Гордон.  
\- Думаешь случится что-то поганое?  
\- Уже случилось.  
\- Да, наверное, ты прав. Но обед-то у нас пока вовремя, а?  
Джим устало улыбнулся напарнику. И правда, что бы он делал без поддержки Харви.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> всё не так уж плохо.

Спокойные деньки Джима Гордона подошли к концу ещё раньше, чем он ожидал. Буквально на этой же неделе.   
В пятницу смена вышла длинной и бестолковой, настолько, что Буллок, на которого возложили ответственность за оформление нескольких важных дел, вконец утомившись от слоняющегося по участку Гордона, всучил ему ориентировку на угнанную тачку.  
\- На самом деле ты меня уже достал. - нежно сказал Харви, похлопывая напарника по плечу. - Но тебе я скажу, что тачка проходит в одном грязном дельце с убийством. И буду крайне благодарен, если ты пошаришь в паре кварталов, где её могли скинуть.  
Буллок подвел его к карте города и обвел пальцем несколько районов.  
\- Я на тебя надеюсь. - вдохновленно сказал он взявшись обеими руками за плечи Джима. - И надеюсь, что я до завтра твоей рожи не увижу. Пожалуйста, просто топай домой и отоспись, после того как погуляешь?  
\- Проверю ориентировку?  
\- Ну да, да. Я так и сказал.   
Гордон усмехнулся, но охотно взялся за дело.

 

Джим уже с пол часа блуждал в последнем квартале, но здесь будто бы вовсе негде было оставить машину. Даже, не ради того, чтоб её не нашли, а вообще. Улицы были слишком тесными, а здания высокими и нежилыми. К тому же, что-то подсказывало, что здания были заброшены не первый год.  
Это определённо был захолустный и покинутый район, но как-то совсем не подходил для того, чтоб незаметно оставить транспортное средство. Просто потому что здесь ничего не было и машина выглядела бы в этом месте очень примечательно.  
Практически погрузившись в свои размышления, Гордон не сразу заметил, что в одной из подворотен, на железных ступенях, ведущих в один из нескольких ангаров для хранения, сидит человек. Он бы прошёл мимо и не придал этому значения, если бы не что-то отдалённо знакомое в силуэте фигуры. Как только он направил ступни в сторону человека и оказался в подворотне, его шаги наполнили пространство громким эхо. Человек вскинул голову, но из-за того что ближайший фонарь был довольно далеко от места, где находилась фигура, лицо Гордон не разглядел.  
\- Вы, должно быть, издеваетесь... - услышал он тихий и знакомый голос.   
Через пару шагов сомнений не осталось, это точно был Освальд. Он сидел в какой-то напряженной и неестественной позе, придерживаясь за низкие перила лестницы.  
\- Я не хочу знать, что ты здесь делаешь, - заявил Пингвин, поджимая губы.  
\- Так... - Гордон привалился к перилам. - Вот так встреча.  
Освальд изобразил вымученную усмешку и уставился в стену противоположного здания.  
\- Почему один? - Джим уселся на ступеньку рядом с ним и слегка пихнул его в бок. - Подвинься, тут много места.  
Кобблпот зашипел и неловко прижал правой рукой, которой он держался за перила, левый локоть ближе к себе. И тут Гордон приметил на его пальто, в районе плеча брешь. Диаметром как раз под пулю.  
\- Что-то с кем-то не поделил? - участливо поинтересовался Джим.  
\- Пошёл вон отсюда, Гордон. - сквозь сжатые зубы процедил Освальд.  
\- И где же был твой Заз, когда тебя подстреливали? - Гордон не знал, зачем пытается вывести его из себя.  
\- Ясно. Тогда уйду я. - Кобблпот решительно, но медленно встал на ноги и упал на одно колено, не успев сделать и трёх шагов от лестницы.   
Джим подскочил к нему справа и закинул его здоровую руку на свою шею, придерживая его за талию, помог подняться.   
\- Ты давно здесь?   
\- Думаю, пару часов. Или больше. - через силу сказал Пингвин.  
\- Моя машина недалеко. - Гордон повел его вперёд, практически полностью взвалив его вес на себя.  
\- Я не, это не... - сбивчиво начал Освальд.  
\- Заткнись. То есть, правда, не разговаривай, - Джим сжал пальцы на его поясе. -И не говори потом, что я ничего для тебя не делал...  
Взвалив Освальда на пассажирское сиденье, Гордон прыгнул за руль.  
\- Никаких больниц, - судя по тому, что Освальд пробормотал это с закрытыми глазами, он не был до конца в сознании.  
\- Какие уж тебе теперь больницы. - сам себе ответил Джим и повернул ключ зажигания.

***

С одной стороны, Джим был рад, что живет на первом этаже. Плохо, что этот этаж технически был вторым и вела к его дверям довольно длинная лестница. И в обычном состоянии, небольшие упражнения радовали. Но не сейчас, когда он тащил на себе Кобблпота.  
Дотащив его до своей кровати он принялся стаскивать с него его верхнюю одежду. Когда он добрался до сорочки, оказалось что весь левый рукав насквозь пропитан кровью, а зияющая дырка между ключицей и плечом выглядела совсем плачевно.   
\- Освальд, мне нужно посмотреть, есть ли выходные отверстия. - Гордон наклонился к лицу Пингвина.  
Бережно приподняв его со стороны ран, он облегченно вздохнул. Выходные отверстия были, а значит искать пули не нужно. Когда рана была обработана, а потерпевший был перебинтован, чему пассивно пытался сопротивляться и доставил Гордону массу хлопот, уложен под одеяло, Джим, наконец, позволил себе расслабиться.  
\- Ладно же, сейчас можешь спать. - мрачно сказал полицейский и стащил с шеи галстук. -Завтра поговорим.  
Он улегся рядом, поверх одеяла, прямо в одежде. Его посетила мысль, что Освальд и правда был не самым выносливым в мире человеком. Не каждый выдержит две пули, да, но это не было такое уж серьезное ранение. А чего у него не отнять, так это достоинства. Пингвин, наверное, даже истекая кровью, не стал бы просить у него помощи. Он не жаловался, он даже не попытался сказать Джиму о своём состоянии. Но об этом тоже можно было подумать завтра.  
В эту ночь, впервые за долгое время, Джим спокойно спал.

Пробуждение вышло спонтанным и, скорее, сработали привычки и военные инстинкты Джима - рядом с ним зашевелился Кобблпот. А в армии любое шевеление рядом, когда ты спишь, это всегда небезопасно.  
Джеймс резко сел на кровати и увидел, как Освальд откинул одеяло и исследует пальцами плечо, периодически надавливая на некоторые места и морщась. Гордон протянул руку и шлёпнул его по кисти, вызвав очень недовольный взгляд.   
\- Хватит испытывать свой организм, - строго сказал полицейский и провел рукой по лицу, снимая остатки сна. - И, предполагая твой следующий вопрос - нет, ты никуда не пойдешь. Вообще. Никуда.  
Освальд смерил его угрюмым взглядом и посмотрел на потолок.  
\- У меня самое отвратительное дежавю, - сказал он через некоторое время. - Разве что, в этот раз потерь у меня не столько, сколько тогда.   
Джим быстро сообразил на что он намекает. Он не знал всей истории от начала до конца и никогда не расспрашивал подробностей.  
\- Спасибо на том, что не пытаешься вколоть мне успокоительное, - прозвучало это скорее как сарказм, чем благодарность.  
\- Ты не хочешь поделиться со мной подробностями? Я имею право знать, какого чёрта ты болтался на окраине города с пулевыми ранениями.  
\- Что? - Пингвин свел брови на переносице. - "Ты имеешь право знать"? Мне не послышалось? Всё, на что ты имеешь право, Гордон, осталось в полицейском участке.   
\- Тебе бы надо переодеться. - Гордон встал с постели и отряхнул свои мятые брюки, начав расстёгивать рубашку. -И ещё раз продезинфицировать раны.  
Он скомкал рубашку и метко бросил её в корзину для белья, рядом со шкафом, оставшись в майке.   
\- Мне нужен телефон, я должен позвонить. - Освальд попытался приподняться на здоровой руке, но тут же схватился за левое плечо и рухнул на кровать. - Мне всё равно нужен телефон.  
\- Ох, действительно. - согласился Гордон и взял свой мобильный с прикроватной тумбочки, но, вместо того чтоб передать его в протянутую руку Кобблпота, начал набирать номер.  
\- Привет, Харви. - он прижал его к уху, и многозначительно глянул на Пингвина. -Да, уже проснулся... Нет, у меня тут проклюнулось одно дельце. Я буду твоим должником, если ты меня на сегодня прикроешь... Ну, скажешь, что я опять пробиваю угнанную тачку, например?... Да-да, что захочешь. Спасибо, Харв.   
Он отключился от разговора и с победной усмешкой скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Телефон, - повторил Освальд.  
\- Я подумаю на этой просьбой. А пока, ты остаёшься здесь, а я обновлю кое-что из своей аптечки. Оказалось, я совершенно не подготовлен к пулевым ранениям. - Гордон стащил майку и бросил её вслед за рубашкой, отправившись в ванную.

Когда он вернулся, на ходу вытирая лицо полотенцем и вешая его на мокрое плечо, Освальд, казалось бы задремал. Но при его появлении открыл глаза и торопливо отвел от него взгляд. На бледных скулах заалел румянец, хотя, возможно, Гордону показалось.  
\- Извини, у меня маленькая квартирка, а шкаф с одеждой только в спальне. - развел руками Гордон и без особого смущения снял с бедер полотенце, подходя к шкафу. -О, верно, тебе ведь тоже во что-то нужно переодеться.  
Он придирчиво изучил содержимое своего гардероба и достал одну из своих сорочек и спортивные брюки, кладя это в ногах кровати. Кобблпот старательно отворачивал голову, чтоб даже краем глаза не видеть полицейского.  
\- Освальд, если будешь так реагировать, я решу, что ты борешься с каким-то искушением. - насмешливо сказал Гордон.   
\- Оденься сейчас же. - пробормотал Кобблпот.   
Джим хмыкнул и залез на кровать, нависая над Освальдом. С него всё ещё падали редкие капли воды после душа. Освальд зажмурился и сжал губы. Гордон наклонился к его щеке справа и, мимолётно коснувшись губам, приблизился к уху.  
\- Я ничего не делаю, просто потому что беспокоюсь о твоём состоянии. - шепнул он.   
Чуть отстранившись, он взял его лицо за подбородок и развернул к себе.  
\- Освальд, перестань. Посмотри на меня. - мягко сказал Джим.  
Пингвин открыл глаза, но и пары секунд не смог смотреть на полицейского, торопливо отведя взгляд к окну. Гордон опять повернул его к себе и оставил на сжатых губах целомудренный поцелуй. Взъерошив его и без того растрепанные волосы, Джим оставил своего раненого знакомца в покое и вернулся к шкафу с одеждой, наспех влезая в первое попавшееся под руку, но которое не обязало бы его надевать галстук.  
\- Я тебя не понимаю. - услышал он какой-то совсем разбитый голос за спиной.   
Освальд с большим трудом сел на постели и сдерживался, чтоб не скривиться от боли.  
\- Ляг и не разрушай мои ночные труды. - Джим указал на перебинтованную руку, но увидев, что Кобблпот упорствует, игнорируя его просьбу, продолжил. - Quid pro quo? У нас ведь с тобой всегда были такие отношения? Ты расскажешь мне, что случилось, а я расскажу.... Точнее, отвечу на твои вопросы, во имя лучшего понимания моей сложной души. Идёт?  
Пингвин кивнул и упал на подушки.   
\- Я быстро вернусь, сделай себе и мне одолжение - не вставай.  
Кобблпот издал неопределённый звук, который можно было истолковать как "да", так и "нет". 

Гордон был морально готов не ко всему, что могло ожидать его в его квартире, пусть он едва отсутствовал час. Но он был готов ко многому, так что лежащий "пациент" лицом вниз на его ковре в спальне, в целом не был неожиданностью. Неприятно было то, что признаков жизни он не подавал. А когда он добрался до него и перевернул, оказалось, что благодаря его тяге к движению, вся повязка была насквозь в крови. На светлом ворсе ковра тоже было приличное пятно, успевшее подсохнуть.  
\- Ну и зачем? - недовольно спросил Гордон.  
Освальд выглядел бледнее чем обычно, но признаки жизни начал подавать.  
\- За мной могут.... За мной должны прийти. - забормотал он. -Это опасно, мне нельзя здесь быть.... Позови Виктора, скажи, что это кто-то из наших... Срочно нужно всё проверить, у нас предатель.  
Он схватил Гордона за плечо и тяжело вздохнул, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд на его лице.   
\- Освальд?  
\- Ты не понимаешь, это опасно... - продолжил бубнить он.  
Джеймс покачал головой и дотащил его до кровати. Пока он менял повязку и вытирал с его груди подтёки запекшейся крови Освальд продолжал что-то говорить о предательстве и опасности.  
Влив ему в рот пару стаканов воды, Гордон укрыл его одеялом и посмотрел на часы - полдень. Он вытянулся рядом на постели, так же, как минувшей ночью, поверх одеяла и взял с тумбочки потрепанный детектив, начиная его читать с произвольной страницы. Джим нет-нет, а всё же прислушивался к неровному дыханию Освальда, который перестал бормотать и даже повернулся по направлению к Гордону. 

Полицейский проснулся от легкого тычка в плечо. И понял, что, задремал, с раскрытой книжкой в руке.   
\- Ну, как самочувствие? - хрипло спросил Гордон, довольно щурясь и потягиваясь.  
\- Я хочу есть. - коротко сказал Освальд. - И мне, чёрт возьми, нужно в туалет.   
Он уже начинал походить на себя, с этим негодующим взглядом.  
\- С едой я что-нибудь придумаю, а насчёт второго.... Тебе, как, просто довести или подержать?  
Освальд закатил глаза и перевернулся на другой бок, к нему спиной. Но это показалось Джиму хорошим знаком — Пингвин не удивился, не поморщился, не испугался. Он просто устал от его блестящих шуток.  
Когда раненный посетитель Гордона доковылял до его кухни, перемещаясь очень медленно вдоль стены и вскарабкался на высокий стул, Джим уже разливал кофе и подталкивал к нему тарелку с омлетом.  
\- Ого. Ты умеешь готовить. - Освальд взял кружку здоровой рукой и поднёс ко рту. Судя по тону, он не впечатлился навыками Джима. -Так-так. С чего бы начать....   
\- Хм? - Гордон оперся локтями о стол напротив Кобблпота.  
\- Думаю, примерно пару месяцев назад, до меня начала доходить информация, что под меня не только копает какая-то группировка, но и подослали ко мне крота. И хотят подвинуть меня со своего места. - буднично начал Пингвин и отправил в рот кусочек омлета. -Неплохо, кстати. - похвалил он и продолжил. - Так вот, где-то с месяц назад кое-кого их моих партнеров.... В разных делах, начали аккуратно выталкивать и подменять их какими-то идиотами. Это же разрушает всю организацию, весь порядок!   
Он выглядел очень возмущенным.  
\- Думаю, до исхода всего этого ты догадываешься. Не особенно успешное покушение, окраина, твоя квартира.  
\- Подожди, а как же бред который ты нёс днём? Про опасность и предателя.  
\- А. - Пингвин посмотрел на него с легким непонимание. -О, я что-то говорил? Не помню. Скорее всего о том, что я знаю, кто именно крот.  
Кобблпот улыбнулся и продолжил трапезу.  
\- И это всё? Ты знаешь, кто крот и сидишь сейчас сложа руки?  
\- Я же ем. - удивленно заявил Освальд. -А ещё я позвонил Виктору. С твоего телефона, пока ты спал. И все ему рассказал. Виктор займется этой мелочью.  
\- Вот как значит...  
\- Да, не особенно увлекательно на поверку. - согласился Пингвин. -Ну как, я заслужил пояснение твоим действиям?  
Гордон поднял брови. Стараясь собраться с мыслями  
\- Не всё так просто. Не всё можно выразить в словах. - осторожно начал он.  
\- Неужели? - Пингвин изобразил скептическую улыбку. -Давай, тогда, набросаем общую картину, как это вижу я - у некоторого, в своё время незначительного, но ныне влиятельного человека, скажем, Мистера А, начали появляться серьёзные подозрения. На счёт мотиваций и стремлений окружающих пробиться к нему в круг общения. Ведь очевидно, усматривать в этом меркантильные порывы и жажду урвать какую-то пользу от Мистера А? Так что осуждать Мистера А в излишней подозрительности нельзя. До прихода к власти, в процессе, так сказать, его нелёгкого пути, судьба свела Мистера А с неким Мистером Б. Или Мистером Г.  
Джим усмехнулся.  
\- Мистер А, безусловно, был бы рад тогда такому знакомству, не смотря на обстоятельства, которые свели их вместе. Мистер А был бы рад завести дружбу с Мистером Г, ведь она бы давала прекрасные плоды в будущем, могла перейти в отличное сотрудничество. Проблема в том, что для Мистера Г Мистер А был человеком не того уровня. - Освальд говорил спокойно без тени обиды или разочарований. - Каждый раз, когда обстоятельства заставляли Мистера Г обращаться за одолжением к Мистеру А, Мистер Г чувствовал себя отвратительно, так ведь? Что опустился до того, что пришлось просить о помощи кого-то, вроде этого... В общем, Мистер Г более чем предельно ясно дал понять, что никакого дружеского сотрудничества у них не выйдет. Мистер А был крайне огорчен, но вполне смирился с ситуацией. Ну как, я достоверно излагаю?  
\- Очень, тебе бы книжки писать. - кивнул Гордон и взял кружку с кофе Освалда, делая из неё маленький глоток. -У меня не так подвешен язык, не против, если я покороче?   
Освальд передёрнул плечами и забрал кружку, отпивая из неё со стороны, где её не касался рот полицейского.  
\- Я тебя хочу.   
Кобблпот поперхнулся и округлил глаза.  
\- Что, Мистер А испытывает проблемы с ушами? - хохотнул Гордон. - Ладно, я, может и с плеча рублю. Я же не специалист, мужчин у меня не было.   
\- Да с чего ты вообще это взял? - тихо спросил Освальд ставя злосчастную кружку на стол, всё ещё сжимая её до побелевших костяшек пальцев. -Как тебе вообще это в голову пришло? Ты, что, проснулся одним прекрасным утром и решил - всё, я люблю мужчин и Освальд Кобблпот отлично мне подходит?  
\- Я не люблю мужчин. Но, в целом, ты довольно верно описал. - согласился Гордон.   
\- Бред. Это просто чушь, - Пингвин с уверенностью отмахнулся от него. - Шутки в духе твоего напарника.   
\- Я, что, прославился как великий шутник? - раздраженно спросил Джим.   
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда в чём проблема с тем, чтоб поверить мне?  
Освальд вдруг расплылся в кривой улыбке.  
\- С чего бы, Гордон? Ты сделал все возможное, чтоб между нами не было даже намека на личное доверие.   
Впервые в жизни Джима случилось подобное. Он буквально прочувствовал на себе поговорку "не плюй в колодец" и самое неприятное, что он понимал правоту Освальда. И в голову не приходило ничего в свою защиту. Гордон сложил руки на столе и уткнулся в них лбом.  
\- Это вовсе не значит, что я тебе не благодарен, за твою помощь за последние сутки.   
\- Постой-ка секунду. - на Гордона вдруг снизошло озарение. - Как насчёт того вечера, после того, как я забрал мальчика от отца?  
\- Что на счёт этого? - Освальд едва отреагировал, отодвигая от себя пустую тарелку.  
\- Ты ответил. Ты хотел ответить, - уверенно сказал полицейский, неторопливо обходя стол, чтоб оказаться на одной стороне с Пингвином.  
\- Просто спонтанное желание, поддался атмосфере, - Освальд спрятал лицо в кружке с кофе.   
\- Это нечестно, - Джим развернул высокий стул, на котором он сидел, к себе и убрал из его рук кружку. - Ты сказал мне подумать над произошедшим.   
Он бережно провел пальцами по волосам Освальда, убирая несколько прядей у виска за ухо и остановился на его щеке. Сейчас он немного походил на Пингвина, которого Джим научился отталкивать от себя. Без своего костюма, в слегка великоватой одежде полицейского, без вышибал за своими плечами. Его ладонь опустилась на шею Освальда, пальцы, едва касаясь, прошли в районе бинта, видневшегося в вороте не до конца застегнутой рубашки. Он ведь и правда был ранен. И что следует сделать в первую очередь — взять себя в руки. И не распускать руки.  
\- Тебе бы в больницу... - хмыкнул Гордон всматриваясь в лицо гостя. Темные болезненные круги под глазами слегка потускнели, а взгляд стал более твердым и острым.  
\- Не вижу причин.   
\- Я же не врач, не хирург. Ведь все это может быть серьёзным. Да это и есть серьезное повреждение!  
\- Поговорить об этом хочешь? - насмешливо уточнил Освальд.  
\- Нет, - честно сказал Гордон. - Очень хочу тебя раздеть,- кончиками пальцев он прикоснулся к его груди в вороте рубашки.  
Кобблпот выгнул бровь, но промолчал.  
\- Много чего хочу. Но не могу позволить себе, пока ты в таком состоянии.   
\- Какое благородство, - издевка в голосе Освальда прозвучала с горечью.  
Джим прижался лбом к его лбу и положил одну руку на его затылок, ненавязчиво притягивая ближе, хотя его гость не особенно сопротивлялся. Делая над собой мучительные усилия, Гордон слегка погладил пальцами его шею и едва коснулся кончиком носа его носа. Смешной жест, который, казалось бы, слегка смутил Освальда.  
\- Тебе нужно много отдыхать... - начал он.  
\- Можно узнать, я здесь — заложник? - обронил Кобблпот, тактично отстраняя от себя хозяина квартиры и аккуратно вставая на ноги.  
\- Нет. Но я настаиваю, чтоб ты оставался до тех пор, пока не поправишься.   
\- Да-да. - Пингвин пренебрежительно взмахнул рукой и направился к кровати.  
Джим хвостом пошёл за ним, не отставая ни на шаг. Под недовольное ворчание улёгся рядом с потерпевшим под одно одеяло, вызвав, кстати, уместный вопрос — неужели у Гордона в квартире всего одно одеяло? Отказываясь вдаваться в лишние подробности, он пробурчал что-то утвердительное и уткнулся лицом шею Освальда, опасаясь обнять, но старательно намекая на недвусмысленность своих намерений. Его опять окутывал всё ещё ощутимый запах сухого одеколона Кобблпота.  
\- Тебе удобно? - раздраженно спросил Пингвин.  
\- Мгм. - одобрительно отозвался Гордон.  
\- А мне с твоим сопением мне в шею точно заснуть не улыбается.  
\- Могу рассказать что-нибудь очень скучное.  
\- Рискни.  
Джим набрал в грудь воздуха и попытался собраться с мыслями.  
\- Ты должен знать, как тяжело принимать свою неправоту,- тихо начал он.  
\- Чёрт возьми, Гордон, ты ничего не принимал! - в голосе Освальда звенело праведное негодование. -Ты просто ныл. Ты ныл, что был не прав и что тебе жаль. Ты просто...  
\- Для меня это всегда было за гранью, я всегда старался всё делать верно и с первого раза, чтоб не приходилось переделывать, - неторопливо продолжил полицейский, игнорируя его выпад. - Когда такое входит в привычку ты в конечном счете готов себя убедить, что всё, что ты творишь — верно. Иначе, придётся, возможно, пересматривать какие-то другие свои решения, которые, скорее всего, поменять и изменить уже невозможно. Ты стараешься сохранить свой хрупкий «правильный» мир. И это не так сложно, пока ты сталкиваешься с однозначным злом. Я не помню, когда случилось так, что я перестал тебя воспринимать как однозначное зло.  
\- Только не говори, что теперь считаешь меня хорошим человеком. - иронично сказал Освальд. - Моё сердце слишком слабое, для таких признаний.  
\- Не совсем, - Джим коротко прикоснулся губами к его виску. -Попробуй отдохнуть.  
Он закрыл глаза и положил ладонь на грудь своего раненого гостя.  
\- Это небольшая сигнализация, если соберёшься рвануть наутёк, - пояснил Гордон.  
Кобблпот хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.

 

В первые доли секунд Джим даже верил в то, что он проснулся от звонка будильника. Пусть в квартире было довольно темно для утра. А потом он увидел фигуру у подножия кровати и резко сел, торопливо включая торшер на тумбочке.   
Виктор выжидающе смотрел на него, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Это не то, что тебе кажется, - донесся хрипловатый голос Освальда сбоку.   
\- Мне ничего не кажется, - Виктор усмехнулся, продолжая буравить полицейского взглядом. -Ты заставил всех поволноваться, шэф.  
Последняя фраза была адресована Пингвину, но глаз от хозяина квартиры Заз не отвел.   
\- Так уж сложились обстоятельства. - Освальд очень медленно сел и опустил ступни на ковер. -Виктор, ты...  
\- Всё сделано, босс. - Виктор сделал пару шагов и встал рядом с Кобблпотом, готовый помочь ему подняться. - Все виновники найдены и наказаны.  
\- Хорошо. - вздохнул Освальд и протянул к нему здоровую руку.   
Заз поддержал раненого Пингвина, принимая на себя большую часть его веса.  
\- Надеюсь, ты тут не в заложниках у полиции Готэма? - голос Виктора звучал крайне серьёзно, но выражение лица выдавало искреннюю издевку.   
\- Нет, он не в заложниках,- наконец, влез в разговор Джим и потер глаза. - Куда ты его тащишь? У него ранение, ему нужно...  
\- О, Джим, я отлично знаю, что нужно делать при таких ранениях, - отмахнулся Виктор. - В отличие от тебя. К тому же, о нём есть, кому позаботиться...  
\- Тебе? - вырвалось у Джима недовольное.   
\- Ха. Нет, - Заза это очень развеселило. - Как интересно! Пингвин, ты давно завел себе таких ревнивых... «друзей»?  
Джиму показалось, что слово «друзей» было сказано с особой иронией.  
\- Перестань, Виктор. - устало попросил Освальд. - Он и правда помог мне.  
И они ушли. Просто ушли, оставив Гордона стоять рядом со своей кроватью и созерцать свою входную дверь со сломанным замком. В любом случае, он подумает об этом завтра. Или уже сегодня? Часы показывали три утра.

***  
\- Заз сломал мне дверь,- Гордон с грохотом уселся на свой стул и поставил на стол два стакана кофе, один двигая ближе к столу Харви.  
\- Мне не послышалось? - Буллок потянулся за стаканом.  
\- Нет. Он разворотил мне чёртов замок.   
\- Это ещё зачем? Чем-то разозлил Пингвина?  
\- Если бы.  
\- Что же ты сделал?   
Джим с сомнением посмотрел на напарника.  
\- Ну? - Харви поправил очки на переносице. - Мне нужно знать, мало ли, я тоже в зоне поражения?  
\- Нет. - Гордон помедлил и повторил. - Нет.   
\- Тогда расскажи, чем ты был занят вчера. Я тебя прикрыл и имею право знать.  
\- Есть работа? - сменил тему Гордон. - Любая.  
\- Допустим есть. - Харви потряс в руке одной из папок со своего стола. - Нужно поболтать с женой парня, которого недавно нашли в готэмском канале. Я думаю, заказуха, очень забавно расстреляли мужика...  
\- Отлично. Давай и я поехал, - Гордон протянул руку к папке, но Буллок отдернул её подальше.  
\- Считаешь, что я не заслуживаю знать?  
\- Харви, это правда тебя не касается,- Джим старался звучать как можно более вежливо. - Я имею в виду, зачем взваливать на тебя все мои проблемы, а?  
Его напарник с большим сомнением хмыкнул, но папку с делом отдал. В конце концов, у него самого была масса работы, почему не скинуть лишнюю мороку на Джима?

***  
-...да и врагов у него не было! - голос женщины звучал вымучено эмоционально и Гордон всеми силами старался не отвлекаться от бестолкового рассказа. Бестолкового потому что ничего полезного он пока не услышал.  
Взгляд сам собой начинал блуждать по интерьеру комнаты, что угодно, только не сосредотачиваться на болтовне вдовы. На стенах было засилье картин разных стилей и размеров, но судя по всему, оригиналов, правда в этой какофонии направлений, всё выглядело ужасно угрюмо. Было похоже на комнату какого-то маньяка — нормальный человек никогда бы не устроил такой хаос.   
В гостиной Освальда тоже были картины-оригиналы. Не те, что висели в главных коридорах, с дальними родственниками и разными поколениями. И уж точно не те, что здесь. Они как бы были частью общей атмосферы, даже если не подходить к ним и разглядывать. Но там было что рассмотреть — откуда Освальд знал что хорошо и что будет к месту?  
Гордону вдруг до дикой тоски захотелось в ту самую гостиную, с краденым полотном. С камином и совершенно растерянным от его поведения Освальдом. Джим хорошо помнил всё, что произошло, он помнил отзывчивость Кобблпота. И из-за этого его ещё больше бесило всё происходящее.  
\- Да какого чёрта. - вздохнул Джим и мгновенно опомнился, наткнувшись на вытянувшееся лицо вдовы. - Простите, мэм.  
\- Вы услышали всё, что хотели?  
\- Да, мэм, не смею больше отнимать у Вас время. - Гордон засобирался.

 

В участке почти всегда было оживленно днём, но сейчас оживление было несколько странное. Уже с порога Джим заметил, что его напарника на рабочем месте нет, но пока он пробирался сквозь мельтешащих сотрудников, Харви выцепил его за локоть.  
-Без тебя тут кое-что произошло, - негромко начал Буллок. - Помнишь то дело о судье, нечистым на руку? Довольно громкое, но не было свидетелей, готовых дать весомые показания. Только парочка возмущенных осужденных. Один из которых, вроде, имел богатого папашу, поэтому и дали ход делу, но не особо активно.   
Джим не помнил. Скорее всего, он слышал об этом краем уха, но дело было не его, поэтому он не пытался вдаваться в подробности.  
\- Ну так вот, - Харви не ждал его реакции. - Сейчас пришёл парень, согласился дать показания. И попросил, чтоб его посадили к нам в клетку до суда.   
\- Зачем это? - удивился Гордон.  
\- Сказал, что его беспокоят последствия его решения. Отказался от свидетельской защиты, представь?  
\- Странновато. - согласился Джим.  
\- И я о том же, что-то мутное. Да и парень, прямо скажем, не из самых законопослушных, судя по всему.  
\- Ты с ним говорил?  
\- Так, перекинулся парой слов. Но у нас сейчас пытаются прилично сшить дело, чтоб предоставить его в суд побыстрее. И у меня дурные предчувствия.   
Джим кивнул и не торопясь подошёл к обезьяннику, где сидел свидетель. Судя по виду, он был не намного старше самого Гордона.  
\- Здравствуй, - сказал полицейский привлекая его внимание.  
\- О, здравствуйте детектив, - мужчина посмотрел на него с тенью беспокойства в лице. - Вы ведёте дело?  
\- Нет, не я, - Джеймс покачал головой и щёлкнул пальцами по решетке. - Я помогаю...  
-...Вы хотите что-то узнать? - мужчина выпрямился и подошёл ближе.  
\- Да не то что бы. Просто странно - предпочтение заключения, нахождению под защитой полиции. Что же в этом хорошего?  
\- Поймите, опыт показывает, что готэмские полицейские лучше защищают заключенных, чем свидетелей под защитой. Почему так - сам не знаю, но факт остаётся фактом, выжить проще будучи за решеткой.  
И не то чтоб он был совсем не прав. Но Гордон мог винить в этом только неудачное стечение обстоятельств. Несколько раз.  
\- Выжить? За тобой кто-то охотится?  
\- Скорее всего уже да, - нервно сказал мужчина. -Удивлюсь, если он ещё не пустил по следу своих псов...  
\- Кто? - у Гордона возникло неприятное чувство.  
Мужчина вымученно улыбнулся.  
\- А то сами не знаете? - он понизил голос и наклонился вперёд, произнося почти одними губами. - Пингвин.  
Нет, ничего шокирующего Гордон не услышал. Да, скорее всего, большая часть проблем такого рода в этом городе инициирована Освальдом. Только вот какой его интерес в этом деле? Тут уж никак не выйдет найти честное оправдание, сколько не пытайся. И с каких пор у него появилась привычка оправдывать действия Главы криминального мира? Он ведь Глава, о каких оправданиях может быть речь.   
\- Вот как, - произнёс Джим.   
\- Да... Он подсылал ко мне людей, пытался запугать. И, в какой-то момент, я понял - в следующий раз меня не будут запугивать, меня убьют. Я должен что-то сделать. - серьёзно сказал мужчина. - Зло должно быть наказано.  
Больше Гордон слышать ничего не хотел. Всё равно впереди была ночная смена, к его же удаче и нужно было оформить показания вдовы и подшить к делу. Чем угодно задвинуть подальше размышления о том, что он успел забыть, кто на самом деле такой Освальд Кобблпот. Что угодно.  
Но сколько он не старался уйти с головой в бестолковое оформление бумажек и изучение отчета с места, где нашли тело и отчета о вскрытии, мысли о Пингвине всплывали сами собой. Почему бы вдруг Джиму пришло в голову, что он мог ошибаться в Освальде? Просто, потому что он начал проникаться его сомнительным шармом? Или условной привлекательностью? А может эта привлекательность вышла неким отражением смены его отношения к нему как к человеку? Может быть вся идея того, что Кобблпот не так плох, выстроена на очень сомнительном и субъективном ощущении Джима? Да ещё и совесть и чувство вины. Психиатр, наверняка, в два счета бы раскусил Гордона и разложил все по полочкам. Даже Харви смог бы его проанализировать в силу своего житейского опыта и знания людей. Но втягивать напарника в это Джим не хотел.  
И, когда уже Гордону показалось, что участок притих, а гомон и жужжание нескончаемых разговоров притихло, в дверях главного входа появилась до отвращения знакомая фигура. У Джима возникло смутное дежавю, хоть он и не был свидетелем всего, что происходило тогда с самого начала.  
\- Добрый вечер, господа. - Виктор как обычно начинал с громкой и натянутой вежливости. Такой вежливости, которая походит на перетянутую струну на гитаре, готовую лопнуть в любой момент.  
Оставшиеся разговоры в миг прекратились и воцарилась тишина.  
\- Зря ты опять заявился, Заз, - Гордон вскочил с места и перегнулся через перила. -На этот раз тебе никто не даст уйти безнаказанным.  
Виктор с улыбкой кивнул и достал оба пистолета, обводя всех в помещении дулами. Люди инстинктивно попятились.  
\- Я делаю всем вам одолжение! - провозгласил киллер. -Вы скрываете настоящего ублюдка!  
Гордон вынужден был признать, что тот факт, что большая часть взглядов всех присутствующих неосознанно метнулась в его сторону. Пусть бы они и мгновенно отвернулись.   
И, кажется, это не ускользнуло от наблюдений Виктора.  
\- Мне нужен тот, кого вы держите в клетке. К остальным я претензий не имею, вас нет в списке заказов, предлагаю нам разойтись полюбовно.   
\- Не думай даже, - сам себе прорычал Гордон, сбегая по лестнице к обезьяннику и выхватывая пистолет на ходу, становясь спиной к решетке и направляя оружие на Заза.  
\- Господа, я настоятельно рекомендую покинуть здание, -в голосе Виктора появилось легкое подрагивание, он терял терпение. -Напомнить, что было в прошлый раз?  
\- Да что за чёрт, - выругался Джим, лицезря, как его коллеги дружно выходят, проходя мимо Виктора.  
\- Бедный, бедный Гордон. Шло время, а братьев по оружию он себе так и не завёл. - насмешливо сказал Заз, неторопливо шагая к нему. - Правда, Джим, иногда, ты просто поражаешь.   
Джеймс сжал зубы и прижался спиной к решетке.   
\- Не бойся, в качестве личной признательности, я позволю тебе остаться здесь и остаться в живых. - Виктор понимающе улыбнулся.  
\- Кто тебе сказал, что у тебя будет возможность принимать такие решения через несколько секунд?  
\- Будет, не сомневайся. - Виктор опустил руки с оружием и покачал головой. - Правда, какого чёрта ты защищаешь эту мразь?  
-...Это гражданин, которого я должен защищать.  
\- Это мразь, которая, - Виктор вытянул шею, всматриваясь в мужчину в клетке, который сохранял молчание, но старался стоять так, чтоб между Зазом и ним был Гордон. - Которая хочет поиметь Пингвина и испортить репутацию неплохого человека.   
\- Он свидетельствует против продажного судьи, - уверенно сказал Гордон. - И будь я проклят, если не приложу все усилия, чтоб он это сделал. Что бы Кобблпот и ты не...  
\- Не такой уж он продажный, - Виктор изобразил недоумение. -Во всяком случае, поверь мне, есть куда более мерзкие судьи, но до них почему-то мало кому есть дело.   
\- Что мы тут обсуждаем? - скривился Гордон.  
\- Я пытаюсь, по указанию начальства, не прибить тебя к чертям, хотя это и чертовски сложно,- вздохнул Виктор. -Представь, Пингвин отдельно указал и подчеркнул этот пункт, чтоб ты остался жив и невредим.   
Заз вдруг как-то особенно понимающе усмехнулся Гордону и подмигнул.  
\- И доплатил за тебя. За невредимого тебя. Зря потратился? Мне придётся вернуть экстра-премию? Или ты, наконец, отвалишь?  
\- Я никуда не уйду.   
\- Джим, ну подумай головой,- Виктор взмахнул пистолетом. - Нам просто нужно убрать этого лжесвидетеля. И всё в порядке.  
\- Лжесвидетеля?  
\- Он врёт! - раздался голос из-за спины Джеймса.  
Виктор шагнул в сторону и улыбнулся.  
\- Парень, ты считаешь, что Мистер Пингвин просто так всем раздаёт деньги пачками? Считаешь, что можно взять и не соблюсти условия договора? - сказал он обращаясь к заключенному. - Чем ты вообще думал, придурок?   
К Гордону закрались подозрения — ситуация и правда была идиотская. Всё с одной стороны было так, как должно было бы быть, но было что-то лишнее. Что-то было не так.  
Не успел он попытаться понять, что именно его смущает, как мобильный Виктора зазвонил и тот неторопливо приложил его к уху. Некоторое время что-то внимательно слушал, потом коротко глянул на Гордона.  
\- Да,- сказал Заз в динамик и протянул телефон Джиму.  
\- Очень смешно, - иронично сказал полицейский. - Ждешь, что я опущу ствол? И захочу поболтать с твоим заказчиком?  
\- Гордон, если бы задача стояла, так, как тебе думается — всё было бы уже решено и я бы уже ехал домой, - слегка раздраженно сказал Виктор. - Возьми трубку.   
Джим убрал одну руку от рукоятки пистолета и взял мобильный.  
\- Дай угадаю, кто это,. - равнодушно сказал он в телефон, продолжая направлять дуло на Заза.  
\- Гордон, уйди из участка, - голос Освальда звучал, как обычно устало, но теперь с легкими нотками раздражения.  
\- У тебя нет полномочий и возможности мне указывать, Пингвин. Не забывай.   
\- О. Вот как, - ответил Кобблпот. - Если честно, я очень занят. Если хочешь, можешь заглянуть ко мне и я объясню, почему...  
\- Разговор окончен, а наш свидетель остаётся под моей защитой, - процедил сквозь зубы Гордон.  
\- Я дал ему взятку. - торопливо сказал Освальд. - Я заплатил твоему прекрасному свидетелю, чтоб это дело на судью ушло в висяки. Там и так масса пробелов и есть только жалоба от того мелкого подонка с влиятельным отцом. И я дал взятку этому идиоту, чтоб он заткнулся со своими показаниями. Не потому, что он знает что-то существенное, нет. Чтоб было меньше пыли. И знаешь, что решила сделать эта тварь? Он взял мои деньги. А через некоторое время захотел ещё и начал меня шантажировать. Угадай, что я ответил и послал людей потолковать с ним. Даже не убить, а потолковать, я хочу заметить. А эта мразь побежала к Вам. Что, всё ещё хочется за него сдохнуть? - монолог Освальд закончил жестко и мстительно.   
\- Почему я должен в это поверить?  
\- Можешь не верить. Можешь поболтать с ним, раскрутить поподробнее, что именно он готов засвидетельствовать. И сравнить с составом дела, - голос Пингвина стал безразличным. - Этот судья не так плох, просто он обычно брал не столько, чтоб хватало делиться со всеми, а тех, кто не делится, у вас не любят. И, кстати, тебе стоит ознакомиться с его решением по делу того дерзкого малолетки со связями.   
\- Я не дам Зазу убить его в участке, как бы там ни было.  
\- Тогда выпускай его.  
\- Я не имею таких полномочий.   
\- Какая незадача, мы в тупике, - издевательски сказал Освальд.  
\- Я должен разузнать подробнее об этом всём. Отзови Виктора.  
\- Что тебе мешало взяться за это дело раньше и самому выяснить, что вас водят за нос? Больше некому работать в полиции? Я всё время должен выполнять вашу работу?  
\- Заткнись, - резко сказал Джим  
\- Вот как.   
\- И отзови Заза.   
\- Мхм. Дам тебе...12 часов на всё это. Переспишь с этой идеей, проверишь дело и примешь положительное решение. И это исключительно в знак нашей давней дружбы, - Освальд не прощаясь повесил трубку и Гордон протянул телефон Виктору.  
\- Я так понимаю, я сегодня зря пришёл, - Заз сделал верный вывод. - Творю какую-то чертовщину с Пингвином, иногда. Но будь я проклят, он совсем не так прост и его решениям следует доверять. До сих пор он не подводил.  
Джеймс не понял, кому конкретно Виктор говорил последнее — себе или Гордону. 

***  
Дело и впрямь было голое. И тонкое. Даже побеседовав с «пугливым» свидетелем, Джим не смог изменить общую картину в своём представлении — Пингвин опять попал практически в точку. Нет, Гордон не был готов принимать его методы, но здесь Освальд говорил правду. Возможно не всю, но он не соврал по поводу того, что говорил. Свидетель приводил слабые аргументы и путался, а на вопросы о взятке отвечать отказывался и всячески избегал зрительного контакта. Такого «свидетеля» нельзя было выдвигать в суде, его просто размажут.  
\- Джимбо, как дела с расстрелянным партнёром из адвокатской фирмы? - бодро спросил Харви.  
\- Никак. Весь день разбирался с нашим горе-свидетелем. - мрачно ответил Гордон.  
\- Эй... Ты что, полез в чужое дело? Гордон, какого черта? Так не делают! Кто тебе разрешил?   
\- Харви, это всё криво сшито. Это нельзя направлять в суд,- вздохнул Джим и закрыл папку. - Сами себя выставим идиотами. Опять!  
Буллок с сомнением посмотрел на него и взял папку с делом.   
\- Ну.... Да. Не особенно гладко. - сказал он, просмотрев материалы. -А что, свидетель совсем нулевой?  
\- Свидетель скорее придурок.   
\- Мне рассказали, что ты вчера отвадил Виктора, кстати....  
\- Не хочу об этом.  
-...И что тебя опять кинул весь участок.  
\- Харви.  
-....Вот именно поэтому ты попадаешь в такие ситуации. - Буллок потряс папкой перед его носом. -Но я рад, что всё в порядке. И с тобой всё в порядке.  
Он похлопал Гордона по плечу.  
\- Ну не влезай ты в это. - покачал головой Харви, намекая на дело. - Что оно тебе далось?   
Джим проигнорировал риторический вопрос и потёр переносицу.  
\- Думаешь, я дурачок? Думаешь, не догадываюсь, что в деле опять замешан твой пернатый приятель? - напарник понизил голос. - Он тебя надоумил?  
\- Нет. Не так всё обстоит, Харв,- нехотя ответил Гордон. Хотя всё обстояло именно так — да, в деле замешан Пингвин и это именно он надоумил Джима лезть и копаться в этом деле. Почему-то от этого на душе было тяжело, а внутри всё переворачивалось. Он так и провел остаток рабочих суток и отправился домой отсыпаться.  
Проснуться ему было суждено раньше запланированного, от настойчивого стука в дверь. И он даже некоторое время лежал притихнув, ожидая, что посетителю надоесть ждать и он уйдет. Но спустя пять минут упорства, Гордон усилием воли вытряхнул себя из-под одеяла.  
\- Добрый вечер, Джим, - в дверях стоял Освальд.  
\- Всё. Вот всё, иди, посылай Заза, перебей весь участок, да хоть сам иди кромсай их — мне плевать.   
Кобблпот вскинул брови.  
\- Джим устал, - Гордон показал пальцем на себя. - Джим очень хочет спать.   
\- Какой ты сговорчивый, - Пингвин улыбнулся и сам пригласил себя внутрь, бросив на полицейского наглый взгляд.  
Джеймс недоуменно таращился на проём двери, где пару мгновений назад стоял Освальд, а потом зевнул и захлопнул дверь. Сон всё ещё упорно пеленал его сознание и не давал быстро реагировать на окружающее. Гордон слегка похлопал себя по щекам, но особого толка от этого не вышло. Когда он, наконец, обернулся, Кобблпот встал за стол рядом с высоким стулом и со скучающим видом, подпирал подбородок ладонью, облаченной в перчатку.  
\- Если ты что-то хочешь... Озаботься этим сам, - голос тоже не слишком слушался Гордона, временами срываясь в сипоту.   
\- Итак, время как раз подходит к часу «икс» и я жду твоего решения. - протянул Освальд.  
\- Мххм? - Джим непонимающе посмотрел на него. - Ах, ты о вчерашнем... Как будто бы тебя заботит моё решение.  
\- Резонно, но мне интересно узнать, к какому выводу ты пришёл.   
\- Да ни к какому. - Гордон кривил душой, он пришёл к некоторому выводу, но озвучивать его не хотел. - Факт остаётся фактом — я категорически против расправы в участке.   
\- Ладно-ладно. - Пингвин закатил глаза. - Это я уже понял. Потерплю я, пока вы его выгоните.   
\- И какая тебе вообще разница, что я там себе думаю? - Джим привалился к своему столу рядом с Освальдом.  
Кобблпот привычно поджал губы и вздохнул, ненавязчиво отводя взгляд в сторону. Находясь довольно близко к нему, Джим про себя отметил, что вышло это слишком демонстративно. А ещё, он отметил, что чем больше он приходил в себя после сна, тем больше он осознавал, что рад этому ночному посещению.  
\- Раз спрашиваю, значит есть разница. - строго сказал Освальд.  
\- Как себя чувствуешь? - Гордон протянул руку и едва осязаемо прикоснулся к его плечу, заставив Кобблпота снова посмотреть на себя. От прикосновения тот слегка вздрогнул, но не отпрянул.   
\- Лучше. - коротко отозвался Пингвин, -Мой доктор хвалил тебя за своевременную помощь.   
Джим с усмешкой кивнул и погладил двумя пальцами лацкан его пиджака.  
\- Как-то я неуважительно тебя встречаю, да? - спросил он, смотря на свои голые ноги.   
\- Я переживу. - спешно сказал Освальд. - Приходя ночью, я не ожидаю, что люди спят в парадных костюмах...  
\- Ну, тогда тебе повезло, что сегодня я сплю хотя бы в майке и боксерах. - Гордон потянулся, всё ещё пристально наблюдая за гостем. -А ты в чём спишь обычно?   
Казалось, Освальд впал в ступор. Он недоуменно пялился на полицейского, открыв рот и собираясь что-то сказать, но не находил что именно.  
\- Я просто шучу. Расслабься. - отмахнулся Гордон.  
-...Дикость какая-то. - наконец, изрёк Пингвин и закрыл глаза рукой. -Ты же не можешь серьёзно заигрывать? А если ты так издеваешься, то...  
\- Опять что ли? - сухо рассмеялся Джим и пропустил между пальцами галстук Освальда.   
Тот сцепил руки на коленях в замок. Гордон покачал головой и притянул его к себе за галстук, смешно и коротко целуя не размыкая губ.  
\- Так, я уже вполне пришёл в себя, чтоб сварить кофе, - сказал полицейский и, оставив гостя в покое, подошёл к плите, начиная греметь банкой с кофе и включать кофеварку. - Тебе с сахаром?  
Кобблпот слез с высокого стула и подошёл к Гордону.  
\- Какой кофе? Я здесь не для... - он повысил голос, заставляя Джима обратить внимание на себя.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, но я больше не хочу обсуждать эти бредни про свидетеля или дело об этом судье. - спокойно сказал Джеймс и насыпал кофе в фильтр, закрывая банку и поворачиваясь к гостю всем корпусом. -Можно вопрос?  
Пингвин раздраженно кивнул.  
\- Долго мы ещё будем вот это вот... - Гордон рукой обвёл пространство между ними. - Долго ты будешь с искренним удивлением поражаться, что «Джим Гордон, что флиртует?»? Чтоб я либо запасался терпением, либо бросил все эти свои глупости.   
-Интересный вопрос. Мне нравится вариант, где ты бросаешь все эти глупости. - Пингвин оперся бедром на кухонный стол.  
-Серьёзно? - Гордон бросил на него короткий взгляд и взял пару чашек с крючков. -Скажи честно, неужели нигде у тебя не осталось того, что было раньше, когда ты бегал за мной хвостом со своей дружбой и все такое?  
Освальд сузил глаза и где-то там, в их глубине мелькнула знакомая боль.  
\- А как ты сам думаешь? Давай, я помогу тебе с размышлением в правильном направлении? Помнишь, когда меня выпустили из этой.... - он стиснул зубы и с отвращением продолжил. - Лечебницы. Помнишь ведь? Обращался ли я к тебе за помощью?  
Джим кивнул. Вот так, с первого выстрела и в яблочко. Освальд вытащил из вороха проблем одну из самых неприятных и удручающих. Гордон даже мысленно частично признавал, что если бы не его поведение тогда, возможно сейчас ситуация и отношения могли сложиться иначе. Возможно, даже жизнь Кобблпота сложилась бы немного иначе, если бы тогда он хоть немного прислушался.   
\- Что-то должно быть, - тихо и уверенно произнёс полицейский, подходя к нему вплотную. -Обязано.   
Освальд смотрел на него без злобы, это было нечто другое. Это была та самая обида и горечь, да, это немного ломало нынешний непривычный образ Пингвина, но не упрощало ситуацию.   
Джим медленно, опасаясь спугнуть, обвил рукой его плечи, прижимая к себе. Он должен быть пережить это, ведь Освальд в своё время принимал все его отказы, все его жесты неприязни и то, как он резко его отталкивал. "До определённого времени" мстительно всплыло в сознании. Пока Гордон его не "сломал", пока не разбил, да, пусть не он один, но он приложил руку. А осколки пришлось собрать кому-то другому и он собрал их по своей собственной схеме. Возможно, из-за этого, теперь Кобблпот так изменился.  
Гордон обвел пальцем его губы и притянул его лицо ближе за подбородок. И вот опять, совсем как тогда, в его гостиной, под треск камина, Освальд почти моментально отозвался на поцелуй, а его руки взметнулись к плечам полицейского. Гордон ощутил прикосновение замшевых перчаток к своей коже - Кобблпот осознано или неосознанно гладил его плечи.  
\- Это не пойдёт на пользу никому из нас, - с закрытыми глазами едва слышно прошептал Пингвин в его губы. - Особенно мне.  
\- Почему это? - Гордон прижался губами к его шее чуть ниже уха.   
\- Потому что я никогда не могу на самом деле отказать тебе,- обреченно отозвался Освальд, чуть наклоняясь в бок и подставляясь под поцелуи.   
\- Это не значит, что у меня преимущество,- Джим вдруг поймал его за запястья и отстранился, пристально всматриваясь в его лицо.  
Освальд медленно вздохнул и глянул на пальцы сжимающие его руки. Гордон стянул его перчатки и бросил на стол к кофеварке.   
\- Можно? - полицейский взялся за пуговицы его пиджака.  
Кобблпот кивнул и быстрые пальцы принялись выталкивать крупные пуговицы из петель, а потом так же проворно он расправился с застегнутой рубашкой. Аккуратно открепив от витиеватого узла галстука инкрустированную булавку, он прицепил её к лацкану пиджака Пингвина и распутал узел, оставляя ленту галстука покоиться на голой груди в расстегнутой рубашке.   
Освальд напряженно вцепился в столешницу, наблюдая за Гордоном.  
\- Ну и? - он облизал пересохшие губы.  
Гордон должен был признаться себе, что он не воспринимал происходящее буквально до какого-то момента. Может быть он не вполне осознавал, что это не сон и просто позволял себе всё. Но сейчас, после этого вопроса Освальда, это вдруг стало реально. Кобблпот протянул руки к нижнему краю его майки и потянул вверх, заставляя Гордона вылезти из неё. Джим практически ощутил жадный взгляд на своём теле, будто бы Освальд действительно прикасался к его коже. Но его гость сжимал в руке его майку и всё так же опирался ладонями на стол, очень внимательно изучая его с головы до ног из под слегка прикрытых век. Кончик языка на мгновение снова коснулся нижней губы, прежде чем он прикусил её, шумно выдыхая. От этого жеста что-то внутри Гордона переклинило и он бесконтрольно набросился на тут же сдавшегося под его напором Пингвина. Его руки опять на плечах полицейского, мягко скользят, чтоб обвить шею, мимолетно лаская её под линией волос, он весь выгнулся навстречу Джиму, стал так близко, кожа к коже. А губы шепчут в его рот «Гордон» и кончик языка опять касается нижней губы, только теперь уже его, так, что его хочется укусить и съесть. Но где-то глубоко подсознание намекает, что Освальду нельзя делать больно. Разве что, слегка... И он издаёт пронизывающий до самого нутра смешок на ухо Джиму, после того как тот чуть прикусывает его шею.  
И теперь уже полицейскому мешают эти дорогие тряпки, до сих пор висящие на плечах его гостя и он стаскивает их рывком, швыряя рядом на стол. Гордон просовывает пальцы под пояс его брюк и вопросительно смотря в глаза Освалда. Тот прищуривается и приподнимает бедра навстречу ему, разрешая, прося себя раздеть. Глухой щелчок расстегнутого ремня и брюки падают к лодыжкам. Даже в полумраке Джим умудряется рассмотреть всё — и обилие мелких шрамов и редкие синяки. На месте раны теперь небольшой кусок сложенного бинта на пластыре.  
Гордон обвел пальцами бинт и сжал его плечо.  
\- Не драматизируй. - Освальд положил ладони на его пояс, ненавязчиво притягивая к себе.  
Если бы Джиму представилась удивительная возможность увидеть себя со стороны, он бы заметил, как сильно меняется его взгляд. Он бы мгновенно понял, почему Освальд, при том, что так упорно и регулярно старается избежать близости, настолько легко и просто сдается на его милость. Почему он внезапно так часто и долго смотрит ему в глаза, почему в его же взгляде вдруг начинает мелькать такая странная мягкость.   
Ладонь Освальда соскользнула с его талии и пальцы оказались на его промежности. Джим интуитивно подался навстречу прикосновению, хотя они итак находились уже очень близко друг к другу.   
\- Знаешь, почему? - Гордон ощутил эти слова прямо на своих губах и нашел взглядом глаза Освальда.   
Тот поднял свободную руку и погладил его по щеке.  
\- Легко игнорировать людей, которые не проявляют к тебе эмоций,- негромко продолжил Кобблпот, правильно истолковав вопросительно изогнутую бровь Джима. -Даже тебя легко. Проблема в том, что ты никогда не вёл себя со мной безразлично. Раньше ты злился и раздражался. А теперь...  
Освальд свел брови на переносице, силясь что-то разглядеть в лице Гордона.  
\- Что?.. - Джим приоткрыл рот, практически касаясь своими губами его губ.  
\- Как-нибудь расскажу... - хитро отозвался Пингвин, крадя тягучий поцелуй, отзывающийся внизу живота томящимся желанием.   
Гордон решил, что сейчас его не настолько заботит о чём тот говорил. Нет, сейчас его больше заботит жар, исходящий от чужой кожи и рука на его члене. Пальцы уже некоторое время дразнили его сквозь ткань белья и он с трудом сдерживался не потереться в ответ и не поскулить. Нет, так нельзя, нельзя скулить перед Ним. Но как бы то ни было, Освальд странным образом уже перехватил инициативу, а Гордон почему-то не мог позволить себе прикоснуться в ответ. Пусть все было реально, это сложно было принять сразу и целиком. То, что сейчас они практически голые стоят на кухне Джима и...  
\- У меня не было мужчин, - выдохнул Гордон и наткнулся на вопросительный взгляд. - У меня нет опыта... В этих делах.  
По губам Кобблпота скользнула усмешка.  
\- У меня тоже не было.   
\- Не останавливайся, - Джим упёрся руками в стол, по бокам от его тела и склонился к шее своего гостя. -Пожалуйста.  
Полицейский услышал как тот мягко рассмеялся и затем запустил пальцы за резинку его боксеров, обхватывая его стояк. Благодаря тому, что Гордон практически вжимал его в край стола, у Освальда не было особого простора для манёвра да и это было не обязательно. Джим сам толкался в его ладонь, уже не пытаясь себя контролировать.  
Джеймс почувствовал, как Пингвин осторожно поднял левую руку к его щеке и неосознанно прижался губами к его раскрытой ладони. Ещё несколько движений и полицейский с низким стоном «Освальд» успешно испачкал и своё бельё и чужие пальцы.   
-...Ты прости, но это сейчас было странно, - голос Кобблпота заставил его посмотреть на себя.   
\- Ну....   
\- Даже, учитывая, что мы одного пола. - Освальд похлопал его по щеке и тактично отодвинул от себя полицейского, направляясь к раковине, рядом с шипящей кофеваркой.  
\- Да ну? - Гордон воспользовался моментом и, обвив его пояс со спины, неторопливо залез обеими руками под его бельё.  
Пингвин дернулся, окатывая себя водой и закрыл кран.  
\- Что, скажешь, чтоб я руки убрал? - практически прорычал ему в шею Джим. -Скажешь что-нибудь в духе «Мне пора, у меня дела» и «Задумайся, над тем, что ты делаешь и сделай выводы»? У тебя ведь масса таких отмазок в рукаве?  
Пока говорил, он не без ликования обнаружил, что Освальд тоже возбужден, хоть и вел себя более сдержано, чем Гордон.  
-....Делай что хочешь, только не наваливайся так, мне не разрешили напрягать левое плечо.   
\- Извини. - Джим смутился. – Повернись ко мне.  
Освальд послушно выполнил его просьбу.  
\- Я всё жду, когда тебе станет действительно неловко? - протянул он. - Уже сегодня или только завтрашним утром?  
Полицейский встал так, что его нога оказалась между ног Кобблпота, а бедро как раз удобно могло препятствовать любым попыткам свести ноги вместе. До него уже очень приблизительно доходил смысл слов Освальда.  
Гордон и правда нашёл «своего» Пингвина. Пусть он и вызывал иногда очень спорные эмоции, кое-где внутри него остался тот человек, которого не смог на самом деле разрушить ни Джим ни кто-либо ещё. И он нашёлся именно сейчас, когда порывисто обхватил полицейского рукой за шею и прижался лбом к виску. И тихо шептал его имя, сквозь жаркие вздохи.   
-…Не знаю, что ты сам носишь, но моё белье ты испортил. А мне нравится моё бельё! – укоризненно произнёс Освальд и покосился вниз. – Ногу свою убери.  
\- Какой ворчливый, – улыбнулся Гордон. –Не я испортил, а ты. Ничего не знаю.  
\- Вот-вот, узнаю полицию Готэма. «Это не мы такие, это город такой!» - Освальд осмотрелся в поисках своей одежды.   
Но Джим оказался проворнее и в один прыжок оказался рядом с брошенными вещами, гордо спрятав их за спину.  
\- Очень смешно. Отдай, я тут на ночь не останусь.   
\- Ещё как.- убежденно сказал полицейский. - Я своё недоспал. А судя по твоему виду, ты давно уже недосыпаешь...  
Он поднял над головой одежду своего гостя и направился через прихожую в спальню.  
\- Я что, так плохо выгляжу? - нарочито небрежно спросил Освальд, догнав его к тому моменту, когда Гордон уже кутался в одеяло.  
\- Неплохо, просто я достаточно давно тебя знаю, чтоб судить, когда у тебя здоровый вид, а когда нет, - Джим зевнул.  
-...Одежда, - вздохнул Освальд и в надежде огляделся.  
\- Ой, а ты под одеялом поищи. Я её точно там спрятал, - Гордон повернулся к нему. -Хватит там топтаться. Я с тобой ничего не сделаю. Ложись.   
Откинув край одеяла сбоку от себя, он похлопал по кровати ладонью. Освальд медленно и тяжело опустился на матрас, спиной к Джиму. Слева в районе лопатки был так же, как и спереди, закреплен бинт.  
\- Не начинай свой треп, хорошо? - мягко попросил Джим и, протянув руку, погладил его по спине.  
\- У меня действительно сегодня ещё масса дел.  
Гордон уверенно потянул его вниз за здоровое плечо, на что тот не особенно сопротивлялся. Проигнорировав тоскливый взгляд Кобблпота, он накрыл их обоих одеялом и довольно вздохнул. Пожалуй, это смирение Освальда можно было считать достижением. Джим ещё долго лежал без сна, прислушиваясь к дыханию своего гостя и силясь понять по ритму, спит он или притворяется, чтоб сделать ноги, когда сам Гордон заснёт. 

 

-...Джеймс, ты предлагаешь мне ответить на звонок твоего напарника? - из царства Морфея Гордона вытащил негромкий, но изрядно раздраженный голос над ухом. А после до него начали доноситься трели его сотового.  
Открыв один глаз, он заметил что Освальд сидит рядом на кровати, пусть, всё ещё под одеялом, подложив под спину подушку. В двух пальцах прямо перед лицом Джима он держал его разрывающийся телефон, который прекратил звонить ровно в тот момент, когда Гордон взял его в свои руки.  
Полицейский с недовольным стоном уткнулся лицом в подушку и попытался накрыться одеялом с головой, но его гость не предоставил ему такой возможности, дернув на себя за край.  
\- Не стоит ли перезвонить? - уточнил он.  
Джим невнятно что-то ответил в подушку и сам был не вполне уверен, что именно.  
\- Возможно, что-то важное, м? - упрямо продолжил Освальд. - Ты чёрт возьми, полицейский, да? Что с тобой происходит?!  
Гордон с трудом оторвал себя от подушки и удивленно уставился на него. И правда. Что с ним?  
\- Ну как, хочешь, чтоб твоё утро стало более неловким? - губы Кобблпота дёрнулись в усмешке.  
\- Хочешь сходить со мной в душ? - сонно пробормотал себе под нос Джим.  
Освальд вскинул брови.  
\- Нет уж.   
\- Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт. - Джим потёр глаза. -Мне и правда нужно поторопиться...  
\- Тогда хватить лежать. Если ты отдашь мне мою одежду, в конце концов, я могу рискнуть и сделать кофе.   
Гордон кивнул, вскакивая на ноги и отправляясь в ванную. Уныло вытирая свежевыбритый подбородок и размышляя, что было бы неплохо, если бы его гость составил ему здесь компанию. Но здравый смысл подсказывал, что этот сулило такое опоздание на работу, за которое можно было и схлопотать от Буллока кое-что посерьёзнее устного предупреждения.  
К его появлению на кухне Освальд уже потягивал кофе из маленькой кружки, которую сам Гордон никогда не использовал. О каких-то приключениях в его облачении слегка намекал топорщащийся с одной стороны воротник рубашки и немного мятая сорочка. В остальном — он удивительно успешно привёл в порядок свой внешний вид, у Джима бы так едва ли получилось, будь он на его месте.  
-...Если хочешь, можешь остаться и воспользоваться моим... - начал Гордон, но был быстро прерван Освальдом.  
\- Нет, спасибо, но откажусь. Предпочитаю принимать душ у себя дома. - качнул головой Кобблпот.  
Джим пожал плечами и плеснул кофе из кофеварки в крупную кружку.

Выйдя из квартиры, Гордон увидел на дороге припаркованный чёрный автомобиль.   
\- За тобой, я так понимаю? - уточнил он, едва размыкая губы.  
\- Угу. - подтвердил Освальд.  
\- Как они вовремя...  
\- Кажется, они ждут тут не меньше получаса. - пожал плечами Пингвин.  
Как только он спустился по лестнице, ведущей от квартиры Джима — из машины вышел высокий мужчина в костюме и открыл перед ним дверь. Освальд не посчитал нужным соблюсти условности и попрощаться, просто уехал в сопровождении своего конвоя. А Джиму вдруг пришло в голову, что Кобблпот вполне мог уйти незамеченным из его апартаментов, но остался. Неужели, чтоб сварить кофе?

***  
\- У тебя такой бодрый вид,- Буллок встретил напарника ехидной улыбкой. -Хорошо выспался?  
Джим рассеяно посмотрел на свой рабочий стол.  
\- Потому что, я так понимаю, ты умудрился не услышать мой звонок и доспать какое-то экстравремя, да? - продолжил Харви.   
\- Нет, не особенно. Ты хотел сказать что-то важное?  
\- Нет, что ты, я ведь обычно звоню тебе чтоб языком помести, да? - демонстративно отмахнулся полицейский. - Я звонил сказать тебе о том, что мы отпускаем этого свидетеля.   
Гордон пожал плечами.  
\- Хочешь узнать почему?  
\- Потому что он чертовски плохой свидетель? - Джим уселся в своё кресло и подпёр щеку кулаком.  
\- Нет, умник,- Харви красноречиво посмотрел на него поверх очков. -Потому что состав преступления теперь отсутствует. Судью убили. Так что дело теперь куда более мутное, чем раньше.  
\- Погоди, но почему его отпускают...  
Буллок скривился.  
\- Приказ свыше. Ещё хуже то, что есть косвенные указания замять всё дело...  
\- Ты шутишь? - мрачно уточнил Джим.  
\- Если бы, Джимбо, если бы. - Харви угрюмо продолжил смотреть папку, которая лежала перед ним на столе. -Уж не знаю, кто в это замешан... И, вот ещё, скажи своему клювастому дружку, что если обнаружится, что он замешан в каких-то манипуляциях...  
\- Это не он,- спешно выпалил Гордон и тут же пожалел.   
Харви смерил его таким же скептичным взглядом поверх очков, как мгновениями ранее.  
\- Ты не заболел, Джимбо? Откуда такое страстное желание выгораживать Его? То, что он навел тебя на мысли о каком-то теоретическом подлоге в деле о судье или что-то в этом духе ещё не причина объявлять его непогрешимым и...  
\- Я не сказал, что он святой, я сказал, что не он убил судью. Он бы не стал.  
\- А я не говорил, что он убивал, я только сказал, что он замешан в данном исходе дела,- хмыкнул Харви. - И если некоторые вдруг решили "расплатиться" по старым долгам, то некоторым следует наведаться к вышеупомянутым лицам и предупредить их о том, что на них возможно хотят повесить кое-что. Даже, если некоторые считают, что вышеупомянутые лица вовсе не замешаны в текущем деле. Сам понимаешь, даже если твой пернатик не при делах... Многим будет выгодно сделать его крайним.  
Джим задумался. Как же, расплатиться по старым долгам. Он планировал расплачиваться по ним совершенно иным способом, при любой подвернувшейся возможности. Но стоило ли предупредить Освальда? Хотя, он, вероятно, уже в курсе. И, наверняка, он в курсе кто убил судью. И зачем.   
\- О чём ты так задумался? - спросил Буллок.  
\- Задумался над твоим советом.  
\- Ого, серьёзно? Если ты начинаешь прислушиваться к чужим советам, ты взрослеешь ещё быстрее, чем мне показалось.   
Гордон закатил глаза и достал из кармана мобильный. Но такие новости не стоит сообщать по телефону, ведь так?  
\- Ты как-то изменился. - вдруг сказал Харви.   
\- Хм? О чём ты?  
\- Просто прежний Джим бы как минимум выдал мне пачку ругательств в праведном возмущении, что я предложил сделать что-то для Пингвина. Я уже не говорю о том, что прежний Джим устроил бы свистопляску по поводу "указаний свыше"...  
Джим неопределённо передёрнул плечами.  
\- Не знаю, хорошо это или плохо. - добавил Харви. - Но достаточно непривычно. Надеюсь, это не значит, что хороший солдатик Джим Гордон катится по наклонной.  
\- Если уж мы берём на себя ответственность очищать Готэм, то не пачкать руки при этом не то что нелегко. Это ханжество и чистоплюйство. - произнёс Джим и тут же мысленно себя отругал, за длинный язык.  
Буллок смотрел на него со смешанным беспокойством и... гордостью?  
\- Я начинаю опасаться того времени, когда мне нечему будет тебя учить.   
\- Ну что ты. - улыбнулся Гордон и подмигнул. -Тебе всегда будет чему меня научить.  
\- Может порадуешь меня тем, что расследуешь это убийство, которое я на тебя повесил? Ну, того юриста...  
\- Которого выловили из реки?   
\- Угу.   
\- Уже работаю над этим. - Джим раскрыл папку с делом и пролистал до допроса того, кто нашёл тело.   
Допрос был записан неряшливо и урывками. Гордон глянул на наручные часы - нужно было заехать и поболтать ещё раз с этим служащим доков, а потом добраться до вдовы, потому что такой отчёт, который Джим составил самостоятельно, просто стыдно было предъявлять. Было очевидно, что в момент его составления голова была занята чем угодно, кроме работы. А после всех дел, вероятно, нужно было позвонить Освальду. Или заглянуть к нему.  
\- Помощь нужна? - усмехнулся Буллок.  
\- Нет, спасибо. - Джим встал из-за стола и, застегнув пиджак, стремительно спустился по лестнице.

***  
-...Вот прямо сюда его и вынесло. - мужчина указал рукой на илистый грязный берег реки. -Я иногда работаю по утрам, а иногда по вечерам - тут вышло, что я работал с ночи и до утра - ночью, я проходил здесь и тут точно ничего не было.   
\- Вы здесь вроде охранника? - Джим огляделся.  
\- Когда как, знаете. В этот раз - да.  
Место было дурацкое, потому что недалеко отсюда сходились несколько других каналов и выбрасывались какие-то отходы - то есть ещё и подводные потоки могли менять направление течения. Теоретически, тело могли сбросить в миле от места или совсем рядом.   
\- Спасибо, сэр. - поблагодарил Гордон и потёр переносицу.   
Побродив вокруг места ещё с четверть часа, он оставил эти бессмысленные попытки обнаружить что-то, что до этого не обнаружили эксперты. Мысли сами собой утекли в сторону Освальда, но он быстро задушил на корню желание обратиться к нему с вопросами по этому убийству. С одной стороны взыграла гордость, а с другой - не может же он по каждому поводу бегать к нему с просьбой о помощи.  
Вдова была мягко говоря не рада видеть Гордона на своём пороге, но с едва скрываемым раздражением пригласила войти.  
\- Что ещё Вам нужно знать? - она скрестила руки на груди.  
\- Мэм, скажите, Вы много знали о работе своего мужа?   
Женщина неуловимо изменилась в лице.  
\- Нет. Он не любил рассказывать об этом. А я старалась не лезть в это...  
\- То есть Вы не знали ничего? Ни об одном из клиентов?  
\- Вам следует уточнить в конторе, где он работал. Я действительно мало чем могу Вам помочь. - было заметно, что он старательно избегает этой темы разговора.  
-...Мэм. - начал Джим максимально терпеливо. -Если я начну глубоко копать и обнаружу, что Вы что-то знали... Я вынужден буду привлечь вас по подозрению в препятствии следствию. Вы ведь не хотите этого?  
\- Конечно, у него были некоторые конфликты в сфере его деятельности! - нервно всплеснула руками вдова. -Он же был адвокатом, право слово! Но никаких врагов у него не было, повторяю Вам! Он специализировался на всякой коммерческой деятельности, без криминала и уголовных преступлений.   
Джим с трудом сдержался, чтоб не закатить глаза. Потерпевшие раньше так сильно не раздражали его, но это всё было абсурдно смешно. Всё, что связано с деньгами, а судя по всему, этот юрист имел дело с большими деньгами и солидными клиентами, всегда имеет под собой самый что ни на есть криминальный мотив. Все любят деньги, но большие деньги люди просто обожают. Особенно, в этом городе.  
\- Я знаю, что у моего мужа были какие-то разногласия с одним из партнёров в их адвокатской фирме. По случайности к нему попал один из клиентов его партнёра, который собирался обратиться к другому адвокату, но оценил степень подготовленности моего мужа и остался при нём. Но Вам правда стоит уточнить в его фирме.   
\- Имени партнёра, с которым у него был конфликт Вы не знаете? - хмуро спросил Гордон.  
\- Простите...   
\- Ладно. Спасибо, за предоставленную информацию.   
Направляясь к офису адвокатской конторы, Джим подозревал, что к тому моменту, как он разберётся с работой, будет поздновато просить у Кобблпота аудиенции. С другой стороны, он решил, у Короля Готэма были уши и глаза везде, едва ли Гордон принёс бы ему ценную информацию из первых рук.  
В юридической фирме его долго уговаривали прийти в другой день, когда все партнёры будут на месте, но Джим настоял на разговоре с тем кто был. Оказалось, это был самый "младший" партнёр, который находился в должности около полугода.   
\- Кофе? - мужчина был старше Гордона на несколько лет, но заметно следил за собой.   
\- Нет, благодарю. У меня всего пара вопросов, о вашем бывшем коллеге, Мистере Мартине.   
Адвокат слегка помрачнел.  
\- Мы все очень опечалены этим событием. - вздохнул он. -И будем рады оказать посильную помощь в расследовании.   
\- Меня интересуют последние дела Мистера Мартина и его клиенты. Со всеми ли у него были хорошие отношения, все ли остались довольны его работой? Был ли у него конфликты с кем-либо?  
\- Знаете, я здесь не так давно, не могу Вам рассказать слишком подробно о его работе и делах, но всё, что мне стало известно за это время - он был в действительности очень исполнительным и внимательным адвокатом. Всегда находил подход к людям. Разве что, иногда... Знаете, у нас тут царит дух спортивного соперничества. Оно никогда не переходило в серьёзные конфликты, просто поддерживает в тонусе.  
\- Но ведь в любом соперничестве грань между реальным конфликтом крайне тонкая... Неужели, ни с кем у него было хотя бы лёгких ссор?   
\- Увы, никого не могу вспомнить. - развел руками адвокат. - Если Вы хотите получить копии его последних дел, Вам нужно оставить заявку. Завтра должны появиться остальные партнёры, мы с удовольствием соберём все материалы и предоставим Вам. Лично я не уполномочен распространять такую информацию... Да и, сказать честно, не знаю код доступа в сейф Мартина, где он хранит материалы.  
\- Я Вас понял. - кивнул Джим. - Я оставлю свои координаты секретарю, этого будет достаточно?  
\- Д-да, да, конечно.

***  
Давно Джим не чувствовал себя так неуютно под пристальным взглядом Кобблпота. Даже то, что они были наедине, не снимало напряжение ситуации.  
\- Знаешь, Гордон. - нарушил молчание Освальд и сцепил руки в замок перед собой. -Со мной сегодня попытались пообщаться твои коллеги. Не слишком успешно, если честно, я начинаю подозревать, что ты и Буллок - просто надежда всего участка.  
Джим облокотился на длинный стол, за которым сидел его криминальный приятель.  
\- В чём вопрос? - как ни в чём не бывало уточнил полицейский.  
\- Я, видимо, опрометчиво считал, что могу надеяться на хоть какие-то предупреждения с твоей стороны в подобных ситуациях... - продолжил Кобблпот.  
\- А я посчитал, что такая информация нисколько тебе не поможет.   
Освальд вскочил на ноги и хлопнул по столу кулаком.  
\- Ты имеешь представление о равноправии, Джеймс? - он понизил голос и медленно направился к Гордону, опираясь на многочисленные спинки стульев вдоль стола.  
\- Нет, конечно, о чём ты, - иронично отозвался полицейский. Он улавливал, что, возможно, самую малость не прав в этой ситуации, но у него в голове плохо укладывалось то, что его может отчитывать кто-то вроде Кобблпота. Чтоб бы там между ними не происходило.  
\- Это взаимное уважение. - процедил Освальд, подойдя к нему. - Считаешь, я этого не заслуживаю, да? Что ж. Хорошо. Только не смей считать, что ты на каком-то особом счету у меня. И не вздумай ещё раз появляться у меня на пороге, если не хочешь мне предложить какую-то информацию, которую я сочту полезной.  
Он неспешно повернулся спиной к Джиму, но не успел сделать и шага, как Гордон поймал его за локоть, разворачивая к себе.  
-...Это тоже не будет работать отныне, -Освальд сузил глаза. -Поверь, мне пришлось пожертвовать более важными вещами в своей жизни ради работы, чем сомнительная интимная связь с полицейским-чистоплюем. Убери руки.  
Джим свёл брови на переносице и пристально уставился на него.  
\- Сейчас же, - закончил Кобблпот и сжал губы.   
Гордон выполнил его просьбу и закрыл глаза. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что хоть иногда нужно вести себя с людьми мягче, не пытаясь доказывать свою правоту, хоть это превратилось в пагубную привычку. Тем более с Освальдом. Это ведь Освальд, чёрт возьми, даже сейчас, в этой тихой ярости, это всё ещё тот Освальд, который долго и настойчиво уговаривал его принять свою дружбу. Освальд, который расцветал поразительно теплой улыбкой, при виде Гордона, что он, кстати, научился замечать слишком поздно.  
\- Я узнал об этом днём,- выдохнул полицейский. -Я ехал сюда, чтоб предупредить тебя о...  
\- Спасибо, уже не надо,- отрезал Кобблпот и отмахнулся.  
\- Предупредить тебя о том, что на тебя планируют повесить это дело. Это убийство.  
\- Ну-ну. - Освальд обернулся. - А с чего они взяли, что я имею к этому отношение?  
\- Ни с чего. Они решили - почему бы и не Пингвин? Это ведь удобно.  
\- Едва ли они сумеют на меня это повесить,- скривился Кобблпот.   
Джим сделал пару шагов к нему и наткнулся на предостерегающий взгляд.  
\- Я знаю что это не ты.  
У Освальда вытянулось лицо и через мгновение он разразился хохотом.  
\- У тебя, Джим Гордон, поехала крыша. И прихватила с собой твоё чувство справедливости, не так ли? - он поправил галстук и сдержано продолжил. -Джеймс, я правда не представляю, что с тобой сейчас происходит и что ты там себе надумал, но я настаиваю на том, чтоб ты не забывал кто мы есть. Кто я такой и кто ты такой. Тебе положено допускать, что я способен практически на всё, если это принесет мне пользу.  
Освальд не пытался угрожать, напротив, он излагал это предельно вежливым и мягким тоном, но суть слов от этого не изменилась. Он снова был прав.  
\- А как же сотрудничество? Наше сотрудничество.  
Кобблпот устало опустился на ближайший к нему стул и бросил на собеседника косой взгляд.  
\- Не может быть, чтоб это надоело только мне. Это не работает, Джеймс, - вздохнул он и посмотрел свои руки. - Я подозреваю, что иногда ты очень хочешь мне помочь. Но слишком часто "помочь Пингвину" значит "поступиться законом или убеждениям или чем-либо ещё". Я это понимаю, но и играть в одни ворота не собираюсь.   
Джим промолчал.  
-И знаешь, почему я всё это говорю? - Освальд усмехнулся. - Потому что я тебя всегда уважал.   
Повисла поразительно пустая тишина. Обычно в паузах разговоров между ними оставалась какая-то недосказанность, напряжение, нечто осязаемое. Но не сейчас. Говорить больше было нечего и Освальд сумел всё сказать за них двоих.  
Гордон не был рассержен или обижен, ведь всё было на редкость правильно, даже по его ощущениям. Всё было верно. Но от чего где-то в голове шевелилось осознание чего-то окончательного. Чего-то, чего изменить уже не удастся.


End file.
